lui pour toujours
by kelly83140
Summary: Katniss est une étudiante de 17 ans qui vit dans une ville du Kentucky avec sa sœur Prim, dont elle s'occupe. Réservée mais surtout caractérielle, elle n'a que 2 amis : Madge et Finnick. Peeta Mellark est son ennemi juré, elle l'a toujours détesté. Jusqu'au jour où... Rated M : LEMON
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

.

Katniss, une étudiante qui avait 17 ans, vivait à Union dans le Kentucky. Elle était brune avec de longs cheveux brun foncés, les yeux gris et un regard que personne n'avait...

C'était une fille très intelligente mais un peu trop caractériel, elle n'était pas douée pour se faire beaucoup d'ami(e)s mais cela l'importait peu. Car comme on le dit si bien, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagnée. Elle avait un très fort caractère, n'était pas très douée pour se faire des amis, donc depuis l'école primaire elle n'avait que son amie Madge auprès d'elle, mais cette amie suffisait bien plus que 10 amies à ses yeux ...

Cette étudiante était quelconque, même ringarde aux yeux de beaucoup de lycéens de Mezlley Lake... Bref c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

Mon histoire ne résume rien d'exceptionnel, mais cela reste exceptionnel à mes yeux et aux siens encore plus... Pourtant rien n'envisageait que ma vie se déroulerai ainsi… Au début je pensais avoir le contrôle de ma vie, de mes actes et surtout de mes sentiments...

En parlant de sentiments : amour, désir… Je pensais qu'ils n'avaient aucunes emprises sur moi, et que je n'en avais nul besoin...

Donc voici mon Histoire…


	2. chapitre 1 suite

CHAPITRE 1 : CETTE VIE QUI EST LA MIENNE

.

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 17 ans et je vis à Union dans le Kentucky ; rien de bien fou ne se passe ici mis à part une simple routine. Chaque matin je dois quand même me lever pour aller dans ce bahut qui, heureusement, bientôt, ne sera plus le mien. En effet les examens de fin d'année approchent et j'espère que ma candidature pour Princeton sera acceptée.

Cela fait 5 minutes que mon réveil a sonné, je me décide à me lever car j'entends ma soeur Prim crier au RDC que le bus va bientôt arrivé.

-Katniss, lèves toi ! Il te reste 20 minutes avant l'arrivée du bus scolaire !

-C'est bon j'ai le temps petit canard, laisse-moi 10 minutes et j'arrive.

Ma soeur Prim est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux c'est une enfant formidable. Enfant, non ! Car elle aura bientôt 13 ans, et déteste que je la considère encore comme une gamine, mais à mes yeux c'est encore ma petite soeur fragile et innocente. C'est une ado bourrée de qualité, elle est pleine de sagesse, toujours à l'écoute, jamais envieuse, très généreuse avec tout le monde d'ailleurs elle rêve d'être docteur et je lui souhaite d'y arriver car elle est très douée pour soigner son entourage.

Elle a toujours été attirée pour aider ou sauver ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Un jour elle a ramené un chien à la maison car celui-ci venait de se faire renverser devant nos yeux. Nous devions juste le déposer chez le vétérinaire mais quand celui-ci a confié à ma mère qu'il serait surement euthanasié si personne ne venait le récupérer, c'est à ce moment que ma soeur a supplié ma mère de le récupérer… Ma mère n'a pas pu résister à ma soeur et nous étions devenues sa nouvelle famille.

Ma mère a cédé car elle a tellement à se faire pardonner du fait qu'elle passe son temps au travail et non à la maison à s'occuper et voir ses filles grandir... Je pense qu'elle est comme ça car on lui rappelle trop notre père…

Mon père Guillaume est mort d'un accident de Moto ma soeur n'avait que 8 ans et moi tout juste 12 ans. Cela s'est produit un Samedi, mon père venait de m'emmener à mon cour de piano mais il n'est jamais revenu... Un chauffard ivre l'a fauché et nous l'a enlevé à tout jamais.

Ma mère ne s'en ai jamais remise il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous les 2 le plus beau couple du Kentucky à mes yeux.

Donc depuis elle travaille sans relâche, n'est pas là à notre réveil, et rentre au moment où l'on se couche… C'est pour cela que je suis très proche de ma petite soeur et m'occupe beaucoup d'elle depuis ce temps.

Je me reproche la mort de mon père. Si il ne m'avait pas ramené ce jour-là à mon cour de piano, il serait toujours présent et nous nous serions une famille "normale"... Après cela, j'ai arrêté le piano définitivement, même si j'étais plutôt douée d'après mes professeurs et je n'y ai plus jamais touché malgré l'insistance de ma sœur et de ma meilleure amie Madge.

-Katniss si tu n'es pas en bas dans 2 minutes je m'en vais ! Sarah m'attend et nous devons revoir notre chanson avant de la présenté à la prof de chant pour le spectacle de fin d'année, alors grouille !

Je finis de me préparer, ne prend pas le temps de me regarder dans le miroir comme tout ado de mon âge ferait et descend l'escalier à toute vitesse.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort!, ma soeur me regarde avec un regard qui en dit long.

-OOoh c'est bon, ce n'est pas le bal de promo ! Ce n'est qu'une journée de plus dans ce foutu lycée!

Ma soeur est différente de moi, elle est très coquète.

-Ton lycée est très bien, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ce lycée ?

Ça, c'est une longue histoire. Je n'aime pas trop y penser et je ne veux pas lui gâcher son début de journée alors je change de conversation sur le trajet du bus.

-Tu vas présenter quelle chanson pour le spectacle de fin d'année à ta prof ?

-"Skinny love de Birdy". J'adore cette musique et mon amie aussi d'ailleurs. On se demandait si tu ne voudrais pas nous accompagner au piano ?

Elle se met à me regarder avec son regard de cocker. Mais je ne céderai pas, elle le sait mais tente tout de même sa chance. Je ne lui en veux pas, elle pense juste que cela pourrait redevenir comme avant la mort de notre père mais jamais ce ne sera pareil.

-Tu sais bien petit canard que je ne veux plus jouer et même si je le voulais avec mes exams je n'ai pas une minute à moi.

-Oui je comprends…

Je l'a sens très déçue, mais nous arrivons à l'arrêt de bus et elle se met à courir vers son amie Sarah, tant mieux je n'avais pas envie de céder. Sarah me dit bonjour. J'adore cette gamine elle ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur. Et puis, elles se connaissent depuis toujours : nos mères sont amies depuis l'enfance. Après la mort de mon père, ils nous ont beaucoup aidés dans tous les domaines... Ils sont formidables... A une exception près : le frère de Sarah, Peeta...

Peeta Mellark est la personne que je méprise le plus et ce depuis toujours, enfin en tous cas de ce que je me souviens car ma mère ne comprend pas pourquoi je le méprise autant. D'après elle quand j'étais gosse il était mon prince... Foutaise quand on est gosse on ne soucis que de conte de fée, et mais ma vie n'est pas un conte loin de là et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une quelconque histoire d'amour et encore moins avec lui !

\- Katniss tu vas bien ?

Je ne me rends pas compte que je suis en train de rêvasser...

-Oui et toi Sarah? Et tes parents?

-Merci ils vont bien ils préparent leurs 20ème anniversaires de mariage et maman en fait beaucoup trop, elle veut que ce soit encore mieux que leur mariage… Elle dit qu'à cause de grand-mère, elle n'a rien pu décider par elle-même alors elle se rattrape...

-Trop cool !, je lui réponds sur un ton méprisable car au fond de moi je les envie elle et Peeta de toujours avoir leur parents et de pouvoir être heureux.

Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sarah alors je me reprends :

-Tu dois avoir hâte, toi qui adore les fêtes, je fais en souriant.

-Oui, d'ailleurs vous viendrez, ta mère, toi et Prim?

-On verra. Quand est-ce ?

-Le 21 Juillet, le jour de mon anniversaire en plus.

Ma soeur ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre.

-Bien sûr que l'on sera là, tu rigoles jamais je raterai ton anniversaire !

Et voilà, je serais obligée d'aller à cette fête... Soudain je m'aperçois que ma soeur se met à sourire puis rougir, alors je me retourne et je croise le regard de mon pire ennemi. Peeta s'approche de nous, ma soeur lui fait la bise puis se met à le serrer contre lui… Ça c'est tout ma sœur, elle adore les câlins et comme elle adore Peeta, elle ne se gêne pas. Et il la soulève et la fait redescendre aussitôt. Ma soeur est toute réjouit, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'aujourd'hui il me calcule car il ne le fait jamais. En même temps, je m'arrange pour ne jamais rester auprès de ma soeur car je sais qu'il prend le bus avec elle et sa sœur, mais vu qu'elle m'a parlé de sa petite fête je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Il me regarde j'ai l'impression qu'il me relooke de la tête au pied et qu'il se permet de me juger. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Sans que je m'y attende, il me dit bonjour.

-Salut Katniss !

Non mais sérieux, pour qui il se prend ? On n'est pas ami, on s'entend pas du tout lui et moi, on se déteste, il se moque sans cesse de moi avec sa bande de copain débile (bon tous ces copains sont débile sauf Finnick...) Je sais à quoi il joue devant ma soeur alors je prends sur moi et je lui réponds.

-Hey !, je réponds avec un air quelconque et je m'en vais...

Quel abruti celui-là, le saluer a été un effort considérable de ma part, j'ai besoin d'être seule car me voilà bien trop énervée !

~HgHgHgHgHgHg~

Le bus arrive aussitôt. J'attends que tout le monde monte et je prends place derrière. En passant je vois Peeta me regarder avec un sourire niais. J'en ai marre, j'ai hâte de ne plus le voir celui-là! Je retrouve mon amie Madge quelques minutes après.

-Salut Katniss.

-Salut Madge, ça va mieux aujourd'hui ?

Je n'osais pas lui posé la question car Madge a quitté son copain vendredi. En effet, elle a appris qu'il l'avait trompé avec Berverly la veille de leur 1 an, du coup elle a du mal à s'en remettre. Ce mec est un abruti, d'ailleurs c'est un des potes de Peeta…

J'avais prévenu Madge de ne pas sortir avec mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, ça faisait 3 ans qu'elle courrait après et c'est Peeta qui les a fait sortir ensemble. Raison de plus pour laquelle je le déteste, décidément rien n'est positif autour de lui.

-Quel abruti celui-là!, puis mon amie qui n'avait pas eu encore le temps de me répondre ne comprend pas trop de quoi je parle et me répond "Qui ?"

Mince, je ne me suis pas aperçue que j'ai parlé tout haut alors je réplique :

-Les deux...

Elle me sourit puis me répond

-T'inquiètes, ça passera ! Ce n'était pas un mec pour moi, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Mais de qui tu parlais en disant les 2 ? Je comprends que tu parlais de Gale mais qui est le second ?

Ça me soule de lui parler de "Peeta" car elle pense qu'au fond de moi je l'aime bien. Alors si je me mets à penser à lui sans que celui-ci ne soit dans nos conversations ça sera bien pire, mais je m'en fiche, je sais qu'au fond de moi je le déteste.

-Gale et Peeta ! Ce sont des abrutis à mes yeux je te l'ai toujours dit, tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire...

Elle me regarde avec des yeux rond, je comprends ce qu'elle pense alors avant qu'elle ne se mette à me sortir qu'elle aussi à raison et que je pense à Peeta, je lui explique qu'il m'a salué ce matin alors que normalement il passe son temps à se foutre de moi et ce depuis le début du lycée ...

-Arrête Katniss, il ne se moque pas de toi et en même temps tu le cherches. Tu es toujours grognon et tu envoies balader tout le monde !

-Ah oui et la dernière fois en Anglais pourquoi il s'est mis à me contre dire sur ma réponse ? "Monsieur" veut toujours se montrer plus intéressent c'est ça?

-Du tout, vous aviez tous les deux la bonne réponse, et je trouve que sa réponse était moins productive que la tienne et cela à permis à la prof de te donner une bonne note. Je sais pas si avec son foutu caractère elle t'aurait accordé cette note si il n'était pas intervenu. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne te supporte pas cette prof.

Elle n'a pas tort, ce Peeta a la foutu manie d'intervenir à chaque fois que je suis dans une situation assez embarrassante.

-Tu te souviens la fois ou cette Johanna est venue te faire un speech car tu étais rentré avec Finnick à la fin des cours, et que vous aviez passé la soirée à parler sans voir le temps passé ? Du coup elle n'a attendu toute la soirée alors qu'il été avec toi. J'ai cru ce jour-là qu'elle allait t'arracher la tête... Et ce jour-là qui était là pour te sauver la mise ? Ce cher Peeta! Heureusement qu'il est intervenu en inventant un prétexte comme quoi c'était de sa faute, que c'est lui qui avait demander à Finnick de venir te voir pour déposer des documents pour ta mère de la part de sa mère, que c'était urgent et que lui n'avait pas le temps à cause de son entrainement de basket.

Je dois l'avouer que ce jour-là, il a été assez sympathique et nous a sauvé Finnick et moi d'une crise de folie de la part de sa petite amie névrosée que je ne supporte pas. Mais quand bien même ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour son pote qu'il a fait ça...

-Tu sais bien Madge que c'est pour Finnick qu'il a fait ça! Tu penses à toutes les méchancetés qu'il me balance depuis notre première année de collège avec ces imbéciles de copains ?

-Non, je vois pas de quoi tu parles Katniss. En effet Gale et Riley se moquent souvent de toi mais pas seulement de toi, de moi et de bien d'autres filles, je pense que ça les rend plus intéressant. Bref c'est ce qu'ils pensent, mais Peeta n'a jamais rien dit. En effet ça le fait sourire mais d'après moi c'est le fait de te voir répliquer comme une furie qui le faire rire.

-Et la dernière fois que l'on était au cinéma ou en EPS ou encore au self et qu'il pouffe de rire ou se permet de me faire un compliment pour après faire exploser de rire avec ses potes, tu crois que c'est agréable ? Et cette fâcheuse envie qu'il a de me faire passer pour un garçon manqué en racontant que j'étais bien plus belle en princesse, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que j'ai un look décontracté ou de raconté nos histoire quand on était gamin ?

Et j'en passe, bref je le déteste rien que d'y pensé je me mets à grogner toute seule.

-C'est bon Katniss calme toi, y'a pire en tous cas il est super canon tu ne peux pas lui retirer ça...

C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche mais je n'en ai rien à faire, il m'intéresse pas ! Bon j'aime son style et son minois, et c'est sûr qu'il plait à toutes les filles de mon bahut mais en même temps il n'est pas commun. "Petit", c'est sure mais ça lui va plutôt bien, les yeux vert, les cheveux mi-long et châtain clair souvent en bataille et un peu le même style décontracté que moi, mais lui on lui reproche pas car c'est un mec, tandis que moi ça m'est interdit ! Mais mince qu'est-ce que je fais à penser à lui et penser ça de lui, je le hais depuis toujours... Et pis le seul garçon qui serait en capacité de me plaire est mon ami Finnick.

Finnick est le meilleur pote de Peeta, ils se connaissent depuis toujours et c'est le seul ami que l'on a en commun, le seul ami garçon que j'aime à vrai dire. Je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et en plus de ça, il est lui aussi très plaisant et contrairement à Peeta je ne le hais pas. Mais il a une copine depuis la deuxième année de collège, elle ne me supporte pas et à vrai dire je ne la porte pas non plus dans mon cœur.

Finnick et moi nous connaissons depuis mes 8 ans, l'année où j'ai commencé le piano lui aussi prenait des cours de piano et de guitare alors on est devenu amis et ça a toujours collé avec lui, pas besoin de faire des gros speech, il comprend ma façon de penser et ce n'est pas le genre de mec à se rendre intéressent. Mais depuis qu'il sort avec Johanna on s'est un peu éloigné car elle est très jalouse de moi, mais Finnick s'en fout et continue à venir me voir durant les cours de biologie ou on est souvent binôme ou en EPS car contrairement à sa petite amie ou aux autres nanas de mon bahut, je fais l'effort de faire du sport autre que Chea leaders et j'adore me dépasser et dépasser mes limites donc généralement je suis plutôt doué dans beaucoup de disciplines.

-Tu sais bien Madge, ce que je pense de tout ça : je déteste Peeta et si, je dis bien "si", je devais sortir avec un mec ça serait uniquement ...

-Finnick..., continue-t-elle...

-Oui Finnick mais il est en couple avec Johanna, il est très heureux avec elle et moi j'ai un examen de fin d'année à réussir donc je suis très bien sans petit ami! Donc que ce soit Finnick ou Peeta ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont mes préoccupations...

-Ooooohhhh Katniss arrêtes, tu as 17 ans il serait temps que tu penses à avoir une histoire avec un mec!

-Oui et bien après mes examens on verra… Pour le moment, dépêche ! C'est notre arrêt et on va être à la bourre je te rappelle que la prof d'Anglais ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

Et on se met à courir jusqu'à la classe.

-Mademoiselle Everdeen et Undersee toujours en retard à ce que je vois !

-Désolée Mlle Trinket !

Nous rentrons et nous plaçons à nos places habituelles sauf que je me rends compte que mon cher voisin n'est autre que Peeta… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui à me coller celui-là ? Je sors mon cahier, déchire une page et écrit dessus.

« qu'est-ce que tu fous à la place de Julia? »

Il me regarde et se met à sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve à sourire, il me prend la page des mains sa main effleure la mienne, je ressens une sorte de décharge électrique. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

«Désolé on ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix », puis il me montre du doigt Julia à côté d'un mec qui se nomme Adrien.

Je soupire, qu'est-ce qu'il me soule avec leur fichue histoire de cœur ou de cul... Par la suite je ne l'ai plus calculé, enfin j'ai essayé car durant tout le cours, je me suis surprise à essayer de sentir son parfum. Il sent super bon d'habitude, je suis obligé de supporter le parfum de ma voisine qui est insupportable mais là son parfum est assez agréable plutôt naturel pas excentrique... Jusqu'au moment où cette chère Mlle Trinket me pose une question que je n'ai pas du tout écouté. Je me redresse et lui répond

-Pardon je n'ai pas entendu. Je la vois se retourner vers moi.

-Pas entendu ou trop occupé à regarder votre voisin?

C'est officiel je la déteste! J'entends Peeta me souffler un nom : "J. Rudyard Kipling. Je le regarde, il me fait oui de la tête alors je dis tout haut "J. Rudyard Kipling". La prof revient vers moi.

-Heureusement pour vous que vous aviez la réponse sinon vous m'auriez écrite une disserte sur cet auteur mlle Everdeen!

Je suis reconnaissante envers Peeta, je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir rajouter des devoirs à mes révisions de fin d'année et j'ai assez à faire à la maison! Le cours se termine enfin et je ne m'attends pas à ce que Peeta fait. Il se retourne vers moi et me dit :

-A plus Katniss !

-Ouais c'est ça, à plus, je lui réponds…


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

.

Madge m'attend avec un grand sourire à la sortie de la classe.

-Alors Mlle Katniss commence à apprécier Peeta?

-Euh attend t'y est pas du tout là, il s'est assis à côté de moi car Julia a décidé de fricoter avec Adrien…

-Mouais, en tous cas tu avais l'air d'apprécié le cours d'anglais pour une fois…

-Si tu le dis...

Je vois très bien ce qu'elle pense je n'ai peut-être pas été très discrète… J'ai pas mal regardé Peeta durant tout le cours peut être pour essayer de laisser une chance à Madge en me disant qu'il n'était peut-être pas si con que ça… C'est vrai quoi, il m'a quand même épargné d'une disserte et il n'a même pas relevé quand la prof m'a embarrassé devant tout le monde le concernant!

Puis tout à coup j'entends Riley me faire encore un de ces commentaires il ne manquait plus que lui…

-Hey Katniss ! Je pensais que tu avais un penchant pour les filles mais après t'avoir vus maté Peeta tout le cours, je me suis peut être trompé n'est-ce pas Mlle Sainte ni touche ?

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais à quoi bon ? Ce ne sont que des imbéciles et ce n'est pas le premier à remarquer que j'avais maté Peeta pendant le cours. Alors je fais ce qu'il y'a de plus intelligent et je m'en vais à mon prochain cours, mais Riley et sa bande n'en n'ont pas fini avec moi j'en suis sure. Je suis contente du prochain cours ; cours de biologie, et je suis en ce moment en binôme avec Finnick, mais c'était sans compter ces idiots de Riley et Gale, ils se mettent à courir et me dépassent.

-Hey Finnick, fait attention à Katniss elle commence à avoir des penchant pour les mecs.

Je sais plus où me mettre, je suis gênée alors je les regarde et me met à crier sur eux.

-En tous cas JAMAIS je ne pourrais m'intéresser à l'un d'entre vous, vous êtes vraiment trop cons et toi Gale, je le pointe du doigt.

J'ai une énorme envie de le gifler pour le mal qu'il a fait à mon amie. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mec.

-Comment as-tu pu tromper Madge pour une fille comme Beverly qui n'a rien d'autre qu'une grosse poitrine ? Tu regretteras bien vite et compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à la récupérer!

Sur ce je pense lui avoir coupé l'envie de se moquer de moi car il tapote l'épaule de son acolyte et s'en va au fond de la classe assez loin de moi. Je m'approche avec appréhension de ma place car je ne sais pas comment Finnick a pris le commentaire de Riley et Gale. Finalement c'est Finnick qui décide de détendre l'atmosphère et me salue.

-Salut Katniss, ne les écoute pas ils aiment te taquiner.

Mais au lieu de me détendre et d'essayer de me calmer je me remets à être de nouveau furieuse.

-Bah tiens, laissons Katniss se faire taquiner, elle ne dira rien elle a l'habitude c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses Finnick?

-Mais non c'est juste que tu rentres dans leur jeu au lieu de les ignorer et eux ça leur plait, mais là je crois que tu as envoyé balader Gale pour un bon moment!

Je me détends car il me fait son petit sourire auquel je ne peux résister et je me décide enfin à m'asseoir

-Comment se porte ton amie Madge ?, me demande-t-il après que je me sois installé à ses côtés.

-Ca va mais elle pourrait aller mieux mais je trouve qu'elle encaisse plutôt bien la chose, car soit dit en passant ton pote et le pire des salauds...

Il me regarde et réfléchie. Je pense qu'il n'ose pas se mêler de cette histoire car Gale est son pote et Madge mon amie donc ça rimerait à rien de se prendre la tête pour eux. Mais il me répond quand même.

-Il s'en voudra bien assez tôt mais ce sera trop tard pour lui et tant pis pour lui, si il préfère les filles sans cervelle.

Et il me fait un clin d'œil, voilà pourquoi j'adore Finnick car il n'est pas comme ces autres mecs qui contemplent le physique et ne cherche pas plus loin. Même si il sort avec la fille la plus belle et la plus populaire du lycée!

-Sans t'énerver, Katniss dit moi pourquoi ils ont dit ça ?

Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise et je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je lui sors juste "Peeta" et me surprend à rougir. Il me sort à son tour avec interrogation.

-Bah quoi Peeta?

Et là j'entends : "on parle de moi" et le vois apparaitre à nos côtés.

S'en est trop je prends mes affaires et décide de quitter le cours, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui et Finnick n'a pas besoin de savoir que je matais son pote durant le cours d'Anglais. C'était sans compter sur l'insistance de mon ami qui n'a pas compris mon comportement et à décider de me suivre.

-Katniss attends !

Je me retourne et lui fait face.

-Quoi Finnick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a encore ? Je suis pas d'humeur à parler et je n'ai pas envie de sympathiser avec monsieur je sais tout !

-Je ne comptais pas te demander de sympathiser avec Peeta quoi que tu pourrais faire un effort envers lui. Il n'est pas comme Riley et Gale…

Et voilà que lui aussi s'y met, j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit ce matin...

-Non alors tu comptais me demander quoi Finnick ? Je ne veux plus parler de Peeta alors j'en viens au but.

-Je voulais que tu passes ce cours de biologie avec moi comme tous les autres cours car sans ma partenaire ce n'est pas la même chose.

Et il me regarde avec son regard que seul lui, Finnick Odair, a. Grand, athlétique, peau dorée, cheveux cuivrés et yeux verts incroyables… C'est pas pour rien qu'il a été élu « beau gosse du lycée » 2014, 2015 et je suis sûre 2016.

-Okay, c'est bon mais c'est bien pour qu'on puisse avoir la meilleure note toi et moi à ce foutu examen de biologie.

Et nous repartons ensembles dans le cours de Monsieur Beetee qui ne réagit même pas lorsque nous réapparaissons Finnick et moi. Tant mieux, j'en ai marre que toute l'attention soit portée sur moi aujourd'hui.

~HgHgHgHgHgHg~

Tout le cours se déroule normalement mis à part les fois où je me tourne et que je croise les yeux de Peeta sur moi, je m'étonne à le trouver "craquant". Je ne comprends pas ce qui me prend jamais il m'a intéressé bien au contraire tout m'énerve chez lui.

A la fin du cours Finnick m'attrape le poignet et me demande pas très sure de lui :

-On mange ensemble Katniss ce midi?

J'ai une folle envie de lui répondre oui mais je ne veux plus être avec ces potes aujourd'hui, je veux seulement me retrouver seule et réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

-Désolée Finnick je ne peux pas aujourd'hui j'ai promis à Madge de manger avec elle.

-Okay! On se voit plus tard alors, puis il s'en va avec Peeta qu'il l'attend adossé à la porte de la classe.

Je le surprends à me lancé un sourire avant de s'éloigné dans le couloir, c'est quoi son foutu problème à me sourire comme ça aujourd'hui ? Madge m'attend devant la cafétéria, je suis heureuse de la voir bien que j'avais envie de rester seule. Soudain sans que je m'y attende elle se met à me hurlé dessus.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris Katniss de crier sur Gale comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu te mèles de mes histoires ? Moi je me mêle de tes histoires avec Finnick ou encore avec Peeta?

Je mets du temps à réagir car sa réaction est excessive.

-Non mais t'es sérieuse là? Je fais ça car je suis ton AMIE et que Gale est un con et qu'il te mérite pas je lui ai seulement dit la vérité et en ce qui concerne Finnick, il n'y aucune histoire, je l'apprécie c'est tout. Je te rappelle qu'il est en couple avec Johanna et donc il ne pourra jamais rien se passer.

Au fond de moi je suis déçue car je me demande si il se serait passé un truc entre lui et moi, si il n'avait pas été en couple avec cette Pimbêche.

-Et Peeta? Lui il n'est pas en couple?

-Oui bah lui et moi c'est impossible tu comprends ? Je le déteste donc il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi je te l'assure!

-Ouais pense ce que tu veux en tout cas aujourd'hui vous vous êtes maté toute la matinée et ça continue…

-Quoi je l'ai pas ma.., puis soudain je pense à ces derniers mots "ça continue" et je me retourne et aperçoit Peeta, Finnick avec Johanna enlacés dans ses bras et les deux idiots qui rigole comme des brebis.

Peeta me regarde, non il me fixe de la tête au pied mais contrairement à d'habitude je ne sens pas de moquerie ou autres dans son regard. Non je sens de la timidité, lui timide impossible. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend il me fait un signe de la main mais il est malade ou quoi tout le monde va croire que l'on est amis ou autre, et c'est loin d'être le cas ! Je me retourne de nouveau vers mon amie qui me lance un regard d'interrogation je lève les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon, viens on se casse, on va manger à l'extérieur tout le monde est bien trop bizarre aujourd'hui et oublie ce geste ça ne signifiait rien !

~HgHgHgHgHgHg~

Je tourne les talons avec mon amie et nous allons manger sur la pelouse du lycée au moins je suis sure que je serais tranquille. Toute l'après-midi se passe sans incident, uniquement des cours normaux pour une adolescente normale !

A 15h30, les cours se finissent. Je rejoins l'arrêt de bus mais je croise Finnick qui me propose de me déposer, je demande à mon amie si cela ne l'a dérange pas mais je connais d'avance sa réponse. Bien sûr que cela la dérange pas, elle me voit avec un mec donc elle est plutôt contente!

Finnick et moi nous dirigeons dans son Range rover qui est selon moi bien trop gros pour un garçon de 17 ans… Quelle idée mais bon ses parents sont blindés ils peuvent bien gâter leur fils. J'entends des cris au loin, je ne calcule pas car tout le monde crie à la fin des cours on se croirait dans un zoo sérieux... Mais Finnick ne démarre pas et attend quelque chose. Non ce n'est pas quelques chose c'est quelqu'un ! Ces 3 amis rentre à l'arrière du véhicule et me regarde avec étonnement mais finalement ne disent rien.

Tiens ça m'étonne d'eux ! Puis je vois Peeta dans le rétro pas du tout à l'aise contrairement à ces deux guignol de potes qui se mettent par la fenêtre et parlent aux filles autour d'eux. Non, lui il est réservé et joue avec son téléphone, puis sans que je m'y attende Finnick pose une main "affective?" sur ma cuisse. Je ne comprends pas, je le dévidage. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?!

Mais avant même que j'ai le temps de réagir Peeta quitte la voiture :

-C'est bon Finnick désolé je ne rentre pas avec vous j'ai zappé, j'ai un entretien avec le coach à 16h on se voit demain ?!

-Ok mec t'es sure? Alors à demain bonne chance avec Monsieur Jakson.

-Ouais à demain! A plus Katniss !

Je reste scotchée à mon siège. Il croit qu'on est amis ou quoi à me saluer, sourire ou autres ? Faut vraiment que je mette les choses au clair. Finnick a retiré sa main c'était bref je pense que ça ne signifiait qu'un signe d'amitié, me réconfortant que tout se passerait bien avec ces amis.

Bref pas grave, je n'ai pas trop relevé. Après ça le chemin se passe bruyamment, ces deux lourdauds de copains parlent bien trop fort à mon goût alors quand il me dépose devant chez moi je suis bien heureuse d'y arriver enfin. Je le remercie et ne prend même pas le temps de m'adresser à ses amis.

-Salut Finnick merci de m'avoir déposé, on se voit demain !

-Pas de quoi Katniss à demain.

Mais pendant que je referme la porte de la voiture j'entends Riley dire à Finnick :

-Elle a le béguin pour toi la petite Katniss ça se voit trop mec.

-Oh c'est bon Riley, laisse la tranquille elle ne ressent rien je suis juste le seul mec assez intelligent pour pas la faire chier donc elle m'apprécie !

-Et Peeta, lui aussi il est cool avec elle, mais elle est toujours en train de l'envoyer chier, pauvre Peeta je sais pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à cette furie !

-Mouais pas faux ça arrive que deux personne ne peuvent pas se supporter, c'est peut être leur cas.

-C'est juste que c'est une lionne cette fille, elle ne supporte pas grand monde, renchérit Gale.

Bref j'en ai marre de les entendre parler de moi donc je me dépêche d'arriver chez moi. J'appelle ma soeur mais elle me répond pas, c'est vrai que en voiture on va bien plus vite qu'en bus. Je m'installe devant la télé et regarde différents clip de musique, quand j'entends "use somebody" cette chanson est juste magnifique mais normalement je ne me mets pas à pensé à Finnick ou "Peeta"?! C'est quoi mon problème ? J'éteins rapidement la télé et m'installe dans la cuisine pour grignoter. Ma soeur rentre à ce moment-là et on se met à parler de tout et de rien. Je suis contente d'apprendre que leur chanson plait à la prof de chant et qu'elles vont donc intégrer le spectacle de fin d'année.

Vers 19h, je me décide à faire à manger car ma mère de toute façon ne rentrera pas avant 20h30-21h comme à son habitude. On passe à table vers 19h15 et on finit le repas vers 20h. Je demande à ma soeur d'aller se doucher et de se mettre au lit en attendant maman. Elle m'écoute donc, on monte à l'étage et allons-nous laver chacune notre tour, je l'embrasse et vais dans ma chambre. Trop d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, je prends mon ordi portable et m'allonge dans le lit, comme tous les soirs je vais sur mon compte Facebook mais d'habitude rien d'intéressant s'y passe juste des notifications de jeu ou de ma famille bref, des trucs que je calcule même plus, mais là j'ai une demande d'amis "Peeta Mellark vous demande en amis".

Je reste sur mon lit à essayer de comprendre le petit jeu de ce Peeta, on ne s'apprécie pas, tout le monde le sait alors pourquoi il se rapproche de moi comme ça ? C'est un de ces foutus paris avec ses potes ? Mais la curiosité l'emporte et je me décide à affiché sa page et je tombe sur plusieurs photos de lui. Il est plutôt populaire souvent entouré de beaucoup d'amis et amies je me demande pourquoi il est encore célibataire?

Mais c'est au moment ou je me surprends à regarder une photo de lui plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait que je me décide à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux, donc j'annule sa demande d'amis et lui envoi aussitôt un message

« Nous ne sommes pas amis, ne l'avons jamais été et ne le seront jamais! »

J'éteins mon ordinateur portable avec colère et me couche car j'entends ma mère entrer et je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler alors j'éteins la lumière et fait semblant de dormir quand elle apparait dans ma chambre. Elle ne dit rien, il me semble qu'elle me regarde puis s'en va quelques minutes après...

Je m'endors par la suite…

~HgHgHgHgHgHg~

Je suis à l'arrêt de bus quand je vois Peeta arriver. Nous sommes seuls, bizarre…

-Salut Katniss.

-Salut Peeta.

Et il se retourne à nouveau vers moi et me dit.

-Alors rayons de soleil qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, et je me surprends à lui répondre tant il m'exaspère :

-Comme tu vois je suis venu t'illuminer de ma présence…

Cela le fait sourire, de toute façon il sourit toujours! Je fais ce que j'ai de mieux à faire et l'ignore mais il n'en a pas fini avec moi.

-Quoi tu boudes ?

-Non je ne boude pas, je t'ignore comme je l'ai toujours fait donc oublie ma présence s'il-te-plait !

-Oui mais n'oublies pas que tu es censée m'illuminer rayon de soleil !

Mais c'est quoi son problème à ce gros con !? Et d'un seul coup je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je l'attrape par le col de son polo le colle à l'arrêt de bus et le défi du regard.

-C'est quoi ton problème depuis 2 jours Mellark ?

Je le sens se rapprocher de moi (trop près) car je le sens me soufflé à l'oreille.

-C'est toi.

Et je ne sais pas si se sont mes hormones d'adolescente mais je ressens quelque chose au niveau de mon bas ventre, "des papillons?" ... Je n'ai même pas le temps d'y réfléchir car je suis déjà en train de coller mes lèvres aux siennes, je l'entends prononcer mon prénom dans un souffle entre mes lèvres.

-Katniss...

Et cela me fait le rapprocher plus près de moi, entrouvrir les lèvres, et lui demander la permission avec le bout de ma langue, ce qu'il ne perd pas de temps à faire. Nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre, jouent l'une avec l'autre, je veux le sentir plus près de moi mais le déteste tout autant. Il se rapproche me plaque le plus qu'il le peut contre la vitre de l'arrêt de bus puis me soulève contre lui. Je peux sentir chaque centimètre de son corps et même ce qu'il a entre les jambes je sais maintenant que ça lui plait alors j'en joue je me frotte à lui il me supplie : Katniss...

Mais je continu, je lui passe les mains sous son gilet puis son t-shirt quand je le sens lui-même me poser délicatement et me tenir une hanche d'une main et de l'autre me caresser la nuque puis il descend vers ma poitrine. Je gémis à mon tour son prénom "Peeta stp...".

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi pour reprendre son souffle et me sourit.

-Katniss…

-Katniss?... Katniss... Ouh ouh Katniss, c'est l'heure ton réveil a sonné depuis 20 minutes…

Merde, il s'est passé quoi au juste là ? Je me mets assise dans mon lit et me prend la tête entre les mains. C'était quoi ce rêve ou plutôt cauchemar?! Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir, je m'habille puis descends rapidement à la cuisine me prend une barre de céréale puis rejoins ma petite soeur qui est déjà en train de partir vers le portail.

-Katniss, t'abuses, je serais plus là à l'université ! Je ne pourrais pas faire ton deuxième réveil éternellement!

-C'est bon petit canard, excuse-moi je me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà l'heure, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit!

On se demande pourquoi… Ooohhh c'est bon je me dis à moi même que ma conscience me laisse du répit... Mais on arrive déjà à l'arrêt de bus et j'aperçois Sarah et Peeta qui viennent vers nous, c'est quoi un nouveau rituel ?!

Je ne veux pas le voir, mon rêve me perturbe encore bien trop, alors je prends mon téléphone et fait mine d'appeler ma meilleure amie !

-Allo Madge, ça va?

-Oui et toi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles on se voit dans à peine 5 minutes dans le bus !

-Oh rien je m'ennuyais… A tout de suite alors, et elle raccroche mais moi je fais semblant de toujours être en ligne, on sait jamais, j'ai pas envie d'être harcelé par ma soeur ou son amie.

Le bus arrive, je monte sans même regarder où ma soeur s'installe avec son amie et fonce direct au fond comme à mon habitude. J'installe mes écouteurs et écoute à fond "Beyonce - Best thing I Never Had".

Cette chanson me détend, mais je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'enlever l'écouteur et le porter à son oreille.

-J'adore cette musique, la fille est pas mal non plus…

Et il me décroche son habituel sourire, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de sa présence, trop absorbée par la musique puis une nouvelle musique démarre "Snow patrol - chasing Cars". Et nous nous fixons. Je sais pas pourquoi je lui laisse mon écouteur mais pour une fois, d'être à ses côté ne m'énerve pas.

Foutu rêve!

On passe le temps de la chanson à ne rien dire, se jeter de temps à autre des regards puis il me rend l'écouteur et me dit :

-Je te laisse ton amie vient de monter, et il s'en va, je regrette presque qu'il ne soit plus à mes côtés !

Je ne me reconnais plus, faut que j'arrête de faire des rêves stupides et pourquoi j'ai rêvé de lui ? Il ne m'a jamais attiré ! Je me rassure en me disant que c'est peut-être parce que j'ai regardé son Facebook avant de dormir ! Mon amie Madge s'assoit à la place ou Peeta était installé il y'a encore deux minute et ne pensant pas qu'elle nous ai vu je fais comme si de rien était.

-C'est quand que vous êtes devenu amis Peeta et toi ? J'ai loupé un chapitre là?

-Non tu n'as rien loupé, nous ne sommes pas amis, il s'est assis à côté de moi car sa mère avait un truc à donner à ma mère rien de plus!

Je sais pas ce qui me prend à mentir à ma meilleure amie sachant que il ne s'est rien passé de fou entre nous, j'aurais pu lui dire la vérité mais j'aurais pu dire adieu à ma tranquillité.

-Okay et pour ce truc il avait besoin de mettre ton écouteur ?

-C'est bon Madge, on arrête l'interrogatoire j'avais juste mis la musique un peu trop fort il a entendu, m'a pris l'écouteur car il aimé cette chanson ça s'arrête là!

-D'acc', t'énerve pas ma belle ! Je voulais me rassurer mais c'est pas le cas mon amie n'a pas changé elle reste toujours cette Katniss seule sans copain !

-Oui c'est ça je suis cette Katniss seule et très bien comme ça !

Puis soudain je pense à mon rêve et lui demande car ça me trotte depuis le réveil :

-En embrassant Gale as-tu ressenti des papillons dans le ventre ?

-Euh oui non, je sais plus pourquoi?

-Non comme ça… Ma petite soeur me posait des questions à ce sujet, et voilà qui me prend de mentir encore à ma meilleure amie!

-Je ne peux pas trop te répondre Gale m'a tellement déçu que j'ai oublié tous mes meilleurs moments avec lui.

Je m'en veux de lui avoir rappelé sa relation avec Gale, alors je change de sujet.

-Art plastique ce matin tu as fini ton projet?

-Oui et toi?

-Non je ne suis décidément pas faite pour les arts !

Le bus arrive devant l'école et nous descendons sans perdre de temps avec mon amie et rejoignons la classe d'art plastique, et j'avais zappé que Peeta partageait le cours d'anglais de biologie et d'art plastique avec moi. Je m'étais rassurée en me disant que je serais tranquille mais j'avais oublié ce détail. Je rentre dans la classe m'installe à ma place mais je sens un regard s'installé sur moi il ne va pas recommencer ! Mais ce coup-ci je ne ressens plus de haine, je ressens un soupçon de désir.

J'aime le fait qu'il me regarde je ne sais pas pourquoi alors j'essaye de paraitre intéressante et détache mes cheveux, chose que je ne fais jamais! J'entreprends de me retourner et de le regarder mais il me fixe déjà alors je n'ai pas le choix, j'échange un regard profond avec lui et j'entends Riley crié à son pote.

-Oohh mec, il t'arrive quoi là à fixer Katniss comme ça ?

Je me retourne aussi vite mais mon regard croise celui de Finnick qui me regarde tristement. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il a l'air si triste.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

.

Durant le cours je reçois un avion en papier qui atterrît sur mon bureau.

Je regarde derrière moi, personne ne me regarde alors je décide de le prendre et en l'ouvrant je m'aperçois qu'il y'a un truc de marqué dessus :

"j'ai rêvé de toi, depuis je n'arrive plus à penser à rien d'autre que TOI"

Ce n'est pas signé, rien et je ne reconnais pas l'écriture. Je me retourne de nouveau et à ce moment je reçois un sms. Je m'empresse de prendre mon téléphone "1 sms : Finnick" C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est lui le papier ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

-Hey Katniss il se passe un truc dont je ne serais pas au courant entre toi et Peeta?

Je ne lui réponds pas, à la place je me tourne et ça tombe bien il me regarde. Je lui fais "non" de la tête et il me sourit, il a l'air rassuré mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se pose cette question, et de toute manière ça ne le regarde pas ce que je fais avec un autre mec ! Moi je ne me mêle pas de sa relation avec Mlle Pimbêche.

J'essaye de croiser le regard de Peeta, mais rien… Il est absorbé par son dessin… Bref ça ne devait surement pas être lui et je mets ca sur le compte d'une mauvaise blague de Riley! Sans que je m'y attende la prof d'art plastique, Mlle Stewart, me lance au visage :

-Avec ceci vous n'irez pas bien loin Mlle Everdeen !

Mais qu'on me foute la paix ! Pourquoi toutes cette attention sur moi ? Et je me mets à rougir…

-Désolée… L'art n'est pas mon fort…

-Oui mais si vous souhaitez intégrer une bonne université, vous devrez faire un effort !

Je me dérobe, elle a raison je ne peux pas baisser les bras si près du but, alors lui réponds :

-Je ferais de mon mieux…

Puis elle s'en va fière de m'avoir rabaissé ! A la fin du cours Peeta se penche sur mon bureau et me dit à l'oreille, ce qui me donne des frissons et me fait soudain revenir à mon rêve :

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

Je recule et lui demande :

-A quoi ?

-Pour les arts, je suis plutôt bon ! Sans prétention je suis le meilleur de la classe alors si tu veux remonter ta moyenne laisse-moi t'aider !

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, toi et moi on n'est pas ami ?!

-Car j'ai envie de t'aider et je ne te déteste pas contrairement à toi Katniss…

Je ne m'attends pas à lui répondre ceci.

-Je ne te déteste pas, du moins je ne te déteste plus…

Et il me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension. Je lui souris, prends mes affaires et m'éloigne, et je l'entends me dire :

-On s'organise ça alors ?!

-On verra...

~HgHgHgHgHgHg~

Je rejoins Madge qui n'est pas dans le même cours que moi, alors que nous discutons de tout et de rien, je sens que l'on m'attrape le bras ; c'est Finnick ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? J'ai été clair avec lui pour le message je ne veux pas qu'on en parle ! Il me traine un peu plus loin sous le regard médusé de mon amie et de bien d'autres élèves.

Puis il m'entraine dans une classe que je ne connais pas, mais ça doit être une sorte de salle de conférence bref personne n'y est donc il referme la porte sur nous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ca Katniss ? C'est quoi ton petit manège avec Peeta ? Du jour au lendemain vous vous parlez, souriez et pensez même à vous voir après les cours?!

-Mais il n'y a aucun manège Finnick, je me rends juste compte qu'il peut devenir un bon camarade de classe et qu'il n'est pas aussi débile que je le pensais !

-NON y'a plus ne me prend pas pour un imbécile vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis et je vous connais par cœur ! Je ressens un truc entre vous, une connexion et je n'aime pas ça…

De quoi ? Il n'aime pas ça ? De quoi je me mêle d'abord et il n'y a rien ! Ce n'est pas deux-trois sourires qui vont changer quelque chose !

-Non Finnick, il ne se passe rien entre Peeta et moi, par contre à quoi tu joues là?

Puis sans que je m'y attende, il me prend par la taille me colle à lui puis m'embrasse.

-Finnick...

Mais je n'arrive pas à me délaisser de lui alors je me laisse aller… Notre baiser est plutôt doux, une pointe de timidité et d'interminable attente… Puis cela devient plus profond, il appui ses lèvres contre les miennes, me colle un peu plus contre lui et je reste paralysée. Ses mains descendent et caressent ma nuque, puis ma clavicule jusqu'a mes épaules, pour finir sur ma taille je sens son cœur battre à 2000.

Soudain une gamine de première année apparait et nous regarde de la tête au pied. Je ne sais plus où me mettre je n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers mon "ami?" alors je regarde mes pieds. Ouais ce n'est pas tout ça, mais mes Vans n'ont rien d'exceptionnelles alors je me décide à bouger mais il m'attrape le poignet. Je le retire, je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il a à me dire, je sais plus où j'en suis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a embrassé.

Est-ce pour me prouver que il n'y a que lui qui peut être mon ami et que Peeta doit se tenir à l'écart de moi? Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui m'a poussé vers lui en me disant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'on n'était pas AMIS! Si c'est ça, je le déteste car je n'appartiens à personne et encore moins à un mec !

Je suis libre de mes choix et il n'avait pas à me mettre autant mal à l'aise ! Je reviens vers les casiers ou mon amie me dévisage:

-Bah alors vous étiez où ? J'ai pas trop osé vous suivre ça avait l'air tellement" important "...

Je souffle et lève les yeux au ciel. Crois-moi Madge, cela ne l'était pas oublie ça... Mais moi je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis complétement perdue ! Je perçois que plusieurs élèves ont assisté à la scène et en particulier un qui me regarde avec assistance "Peeta"… Mon amie me regarde et me dévisage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Peeta ?

Merde je n'ai pas dit ça à voix haute quand même... Je me mets à rougir. Pourquoi je me soucis qu'il m'est vu partir avec son ami ? Il sait bien que Finnick et moi sommes amis depuis des années alors bordel pourquoi je me tracasse autant ?

-Pourquoi tu as prononcé le nom de Peeta ? Katniss réponds moi, tu me caches trop de choses en ce moment, je suis ton amie tu peux tout me dire et je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas !

Elle a entièrement raison, je lui cache bien trop de chose mais en même temps je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il m'arrive à moi-même, mais peut-être que d'en parler à mon amie m'éclairera.

-On peut aller ailleurs s'il-te-plait, je me sens pas trop à l'aise ici avec tous ces regard braqués sur moi…

-Viens, je sais où on va aller, puis elle m'entraine vers la sortie mais s'arrête d'un seul coup vers la soeur de son ex-petit ami lui demande un truc à l'oreille puis elle lui remet une paire de clef, ses clefs de voiture il me semble.

On se dirige alors vers le parking, je lui demande pourquoi la soeur à Gale lui prête sa voiture sans problème et elle m'explique que durant l'année passée avec Gale elles sont devenues très proche et que elle était très déçue du comportement de son frère mais qu'elle serait toujours son amie. Tant mieux aujourd'hui cela m'arrange, personne ne se doutera d'où on est et on pourra parler et moi réfléchir en même temps...

-Alors raconte Katniss qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je me tiens la tête entre les mains et lui explique tout depuis le début : le rapprochement de Peeta depuis ces deux derniers jours, puis sa proposition de m'aider en art plastique. Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire mais lorsque je lui parle de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finnick il y'a quelques minutes maintenant elle se plaque la main devant la bouche, choquée.

-C'est pas vrai Katniss il t'a embrassé comme ça ? Et toi tu n'as pas réagi mais bordel, il est en couple avec Johanna si elle l'apprend elle te tuera...

-Merci Madge, je suis au courant que le mec qui vient de m'embrasser pour ma toute première fois et dont je suis secrètement attiré est avec une autre nana !

-Comment ça tu es attiré par Finnick ? Depuis quand tu as le béguin pour lui Katniss ?

-Depuis aujourd'hui ! Non sérieux je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'il m'a toujours plus physiquement et c'est un mec cool, le plus cool du bahut à vrai dire mais de là à dire qu'il m'attirait est un bien grand mot car il est avec cette pimbêche de Johanna depuis 3 ans donc je n'y ai jamais réellement pensé ...

-Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi avec Finnick et avec Peeta? Purée Katniss tu te rends compte que tu as les deux plus beaux mecs qui se battent pour toi, je suis jalouse là !

-Mais arrête personne ne s'est battu pour moi ! Peeta il n'est en aucun cas attiré par moi il veut juste être un "bon camarade" et Finnick il est peut être un ami un peu trop possessif mais je suis certaine que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressent de sentiments à mon égard, je ne suis que moi...

-Katniss, crois-moi tu es une fille super jolie et tu à un sacré caractère ce qui plait beaucoup aux mecs… Ils adorent les défis! Et tu en es un sacré fais-moi confiance ! Merde Katniss il est déjà 13h30 ca a sonné et on a rien entendu avec la, vite on va encore se faire engueuler par la prof !

On sort à toute vitesse de la voiture et on se faufile dans le lycée mais il n'y a déjà plus personne dans les couloirs on est vraiment en retard comme d'habitude ! Nous frappons à la porte, la prof nous invite à rentrer et nous demande de nous installer aux quelques place qu'il reste et bien sûr il n'y en a pas… Mon amie compatissante s'assoit à coté de Riley et moi je me mets à côté de "Johanna"! Super...

J'arrive à son niveau mais elle ne prend même pas la peine de prêté attention à moi sauf qu'il y a un problème, son sac est sur ma place.

-Tu peux enlever ton sac s'il te plait pour que je puisse m'asseoir ?

-Et toi tu peux être sympathique et ne pas embrasser mon copain à pleine bouche pendant les heures de pause sinon la prochaine fois tu auras à faire à moi t'as bien compris Katniss ? Et non je n'enlèverai pas mon sac de ta place car je ne veux pas d'une trainé à côté de moi !

Je sais plus où me mettre, qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand on était dans la voiture ? On ne s'est absentés, quoi ? 1h à peine et le tout le bahut est déjà au courant! Je pensais pas que la gamine qui nous avait vu nous reconnaitrait et prêterait attention à nous, mais Finnick est très populaire donc en y repensant...

-Alors pour ton info je n'ai pas embrassé ton copain c'est ton mec qui m'as embrassé...

Mais qu'est ce qui m'as pris de lui répondre ça, j'ai pas à me justifier ! Sans que je m'y attende elle se lève et me gifle. La prof intervient :

-Mademoiselle pas de ça dans mon cours alors allez tout de suite voir le proviseur

Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, elle croit quoi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre alors je réplique et lui en remets une et j'entends Gale qui essaye de mettre encore plus la pagaille entre nous mais mon amie Madge nous écarte l'une de l'autre et m'accompagne chez le proviseur avec Johanna à mes côtés.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Katniss de lui rendre la gifle ?!

-De quoi, tu rigoles là ? Elle m'a giflé, je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

-Katniss tu as embrassé son mec comprend là…

Je comprends rien là, mon amie est de quel côté-là? Elle est en train de défendre cette pimbêche qui n'est en rien son amie!

-C'est quoi ton problème Madge, t'es mon amie ou la sienne ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est blessant comprend la ! Regarde-moi avec Gale ça m'a blessé cette histoire avec cette pouf de Beverly alors je peux juste l'a comprendre !

-Okay, alors tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas cette pouf avec qui Gale s'est envoyé en l'air et ce n'est pas moi qui ai embrassé Finnick c'est lui !

-Tu vas me faire croire que c'est mon mec qui t'as embrassé Katniss ? Laisse-moi rire tu fais pitier ! Regardes-toi qui voudrait d'un ringarde comme toi ?

Merde je l'avais zappé celle-là.

-Bah écoute faut croire que ton mec me trouve pas si ringarde que ça...

-Laisse-moi rire, il a eu pitié de toi ! Regardes-toi Katniss ! T'as 17 ans et t'es jamais sortie avec un mec. Qui voudrait de la pauvre Katniss ? D'ailleurs j'étais sure qu'un jour tu me sauterais dessus, t'es pas censé aimé les filles?

Grrrrrr je la supporte plus, je la regarde, serre les dents et les poings, je me retiens de ne pas lui coller mon poing sur la figure quand le proviseur ouvre le bureau et nous invite à nous installer. Durant une vingtaine de minute, on a le droit à un speech de sa part puis il nous prévient que l'on devra aller en colle durant 1 semaine de 15h30 à 17h.

Super ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à ma frangine moi ? Il faut que je m'occupe de la maison, tout le monde n'est pas comme Miss Milady, à avoir des femmes de ménages chez elle !

Oh tant pis ça valait le coup, ça me démangeait tellement de lui en coller une depuis longtemps. A la sortie du bureau elle se tourne vers moi.

-Ne t'avise plus de toucher à mon mec Katniss sinon fait-moi confiance je vais te faire vivre un enfer, ça fait 3 ans que l'on est ensemble donc tu le laisse tranquille tu ne l'approches même plus. Je suis gentille, je te préviens la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi prévenante, je l'aime tu m'entends ? Donc bat les pattes!

-T'inquiète je te le laisse volontiers, j'ai mieux à faire que vivre une de ces foutu histoire d'amour d'ado.

-Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire Katniss ? Laisse-moi rire tu n'y arrives pas c'est tout.

Puis elle s'en va... Pffff mais je lui ai rien demandé, je n'ai rien demandé à personne. J'étais très bien dans mon coin moi sans toutes ces histoires, je déteste être au centre d'attention!


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

.

Il est tard quand j'arrive enfin chez moi, je suis heureuse de voir la seule personne qui ne me jugera jamais, ma petite soeur Prim.

-Coucou princesse !

-Hey Katniss, tu rentres tard ce soir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh rien, je me suis fait convoquer chez le proviseur mais tu n'en sauras pas plus, qu'est-ce que tu cuisines de bon ?

-Crêpes ce soir ! Ça te tente ? Sarah vient manger à la maison, elle ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs tu pourras aller lui ouvrir car je ne peux pas laisser mes crêpes sur le feu elles vont cramer !

-Okay !

Je m'assoupie sur le canapé quand j'entends ma sœur hurler :

-Katniss ! Va ouvrir s'il-te-plait !

Je rejoins l'entrée, ouvre avec précipitation car Sarah se déchaine sur la sonnette, mais je suis soudain surprise de voir Sarah avec…

-Peeta ?

-Ouais c'est moi, on peut entrer ?

C'est quoi mon problème à dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas… Surtout quand ça le concerne, et pourquoi il rentre chez moi ? Qui la invité ? Ma sœur m'a parlé de Sarah, pas de Peeta ! C'est quoi ce bordel… En plus c'est vraiment pas le moment, je suis crevée… In ne manquait plus que lui chez moi, alors que je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis…

Je me pousse pour les laisser entrer, mais Peeta doit s'apercevoir de mon étonnement car il reste à mes côtés pour m'expliquer que Prim a insisté pour qu'il reste manger avec nous ce soir…

Elle aurait pu me prévenir, mais bon… Je pense qu'elle s'attendait à ma réaction elle me connait vraiment par cœur !

-Rentre, c'est bon, je ne vais pas te manger !

_Oh t'inquiète, ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude !

Je reste surprise ! Il a été cool avec moi pendant deux jours et maintenant, il se remet a me prendre de haut, comme lui et ses amis le font si bien. Il veut jouer ? Pas de problème !

-Pourquoi changer les bonne habitudes n'est-ce pas ?, et je lui décroche mon plus beau sourire et monte dans ma chambre.

Je l'entends répliquer d'en bas :

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Non ! Plus faim depuis que je t'ai vu ! Tu m'as coupé l'appétit !

Je claque la porte de ma chambre pour lui faire comprendre que j'en ai fini avec lui mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'atteindre mon lit, quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi Katniss ?

-Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu cherches à être sympa avec moi pour ensuite reprendre tes airs de mecs qui n'a pas le temps ?!

-De quoi pas le temps ? Ca fait deux jours que je fais des efforts mais tu te l'as joues à me lancer des regards qui ne me laisse pas indifférents et la minute d'après tu te jettes dans les bras de mon meilleur pote!

-Quels regards Peeta ? De quoi tu parles ? J'essaye juste d'être… sympa !

-Parce que t'as l'impression d'être sympa la ?, me dit-il sur un ton très énervé que je ne lui connais pas et sans que je m'en rende compte il se rapproche de moi.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis Peeta ! Tu le mec que je hais le plus dans ce bahut. Toi et tes deux autres potes débiles.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

-Tu te fou de moi à longueur de journée !

Il semble surpris tout à coup.

-Je me fou pas de toi, c'est juste ta façon de répliquer contre Riley et Gale qui est vraiment drôle !

-Ah ouais et pourquoi tu te moques de mon style vestimentaire ? Tu me relookes sans cesse, c'est ta manière à toi de me juger ? Ecoute… Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis pas d'humeur !

-Katniss je te juge pas, c'est pas ça du tout, tu fais erreur là !

-Alors c'est quoi hum ?

Mais ce n'est pas une réponse qu'il me donne. Il se jette sur moi, nous ramène sur le lit et m'attire a lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'embrasse et ce n'est pas du tout le même genre de baiser que m'a donné Finnick. Non… C'est différent, c'est agréable, je me surprends même a gémir son prénom…

-Peeta…

Il recule soudain, je pense que c'est pour reprendre son souffle mais non. Il s'excuse et commence à desserrer l'emprise qu'ont mes jambes sur lui mais je ne le laisse pas partir.

-Reste…, et je l'attire de nouveau vers moi et c'est moi qui fonds sur lui. Je m'agrippe à ses lèvres, j'en veux plus, j'adore cette nouvelle sensation.

Je lui mords la lèvre et je sens soudain sa langue dans ma bouche. C'est une sensation plutôt bizarre mais lorsqu'il commence à jouer avec la mienne, je me rends compte que j'adore ça! Je joue en même temps avec ces cheveux, il a l'air d'aimer ça car je le sens grogner à travers nos baisers.

-Katniss…

je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je le pousse sur mon lit et m'allonge sur lui je veux le sentir contre moi, il me regarde surprit mais je lui laisse pas le temps de se poser de question, je retire mon haut et en fait de même avec le sien.

Je commence à explorer son corps, ses muscles traits par traits, et il m'attire a lui en me parsemant de baisers de la nuque à la poitrine… C'est au moment où il essaye de passer une à l'intérieur de mon soutien-gorge que je me relève à la hâte.

\- Merde, je… je ne peux pas ! C'était quoi ça ? Désolée… Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Depuis mon baiser avec Finnick, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis !

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui après ce qui vient de se passer ?

Il remet son chandail, se lève et s'en va en claquant la porte. Merde… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris et j'ai adoré ça…

Est-ce que c'est mes hormones, ou bien je ressens vraiment un truc pour lui ?

C'est l'incompréhension dans ma tête, mais sa chaleur me manque, ses baisers, son regard… Je remets mon débardeur et me précipite derrière lui.

-Peeta ! Peeta ?

-Il est parti Katniss, me répond ma sœur. Il s'est excusé, il avait un truc urgent à faire il revient chercher Sarah tout à l'heure.

Elle fait une pause et finit par me demander.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez en haut ? Ça fait 15 minutes que vous étiez dans la chambre, y'a un truc que j'ai raté là, Katniss ?

-Non, il… m'aidait pour mon devoir d'Arts Plastiques…


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

.

Je ne m'attarde pas trop à table avec ma petite sœur et son amie, je les laisse profiter l'une de l'autre et en plus elles me soûlent à me parler de garçons toute la soirée. Je n'imagine pas ma sœur avec un mec… Mais elle n'arrête pas de parler d'un certain Rory… Il me semble qu'il s'agit du frère de Gale mais j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas pareil… Ma petite sœur serait vraiment mal tombée !

Je suis dans ma chambre en train d'écouter ma playlist sur Youtube quand je repense à ce moment avec Peeta… Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai embrassé… Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé… Non au contraire je lui ai demandé de rester et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Ses lèvres contre les miennes c'était tellement bon…. Et sentir son corps contre le mien… Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'émotion envers un mec ! Même pas avec Finnick cet aprèm…

Mais qui sait ? Je me demande si avec Finnick il aurait pu se passe la même chose… Est-ce que je ressens quelque chose pour Peeta ? Ou est-ce que c'est juste ma découverte envers l'autre sexe ?

Soudain je vois Finnick s'approcher de moi. Non non ce n'est pas un rêve !? Je retire mes écouteurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne t'as pas appris à frapper aux portes ?

-Figure toi que j'ai frappé mais tu devais être trop occupe avec ta musique. Je suis venu te voir pour que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passe au lycée tout à l'heure… Johanna arrête pas de m'harcelé mais je sais pas quoi lui répondre… Depuis que l'on s'est embrasse je ne sais plus où j'en suis Katniss !"

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me raconte. Comment ça il ne sait plus où il en est ? Il sort avec Johanna depuis la seconde et il m'embrasse une fois et il doute ? Enfin, de mon côté, je suis confuse et doute également.

-Finnick, je sais pas quoi te dire.

-Tu as ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti pas vrai ?

-Non enfin… Oui, je sais pas. Tout ça, ça ne me ressemble pas. On est amis depuis toujours et je te vois comme tel tu comprends ? Je veux pas tout gâcher c'est tellement simple entre nous !

-Oui mais Katniss, on a grandi et mes sentiments pour toi changés… D'abord la jalousie que je ressens envers ce qui se passe entre Peeta, et toi… Je le vois très bien, il se passe un truc, une alchimie entre vous et je n'arrive pas à accepter que tout se passe sans que moi j'ai tenté ma chance avec toi !

-Finnick je sais plus… Oui je commence à apprécier Peeta mais je suis perdue et en plus il ne voudra plus jamais me parler donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui et moi…

-Comment ça il ne voudra plus te parler ? Vous vous êtes vu ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne répond pas à mes appels depuis tout à l'heure ?!

-Prim l'a convie à manger avec nous mais au final il est parti plus vite que prévu après notre altercation !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrouillez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il en faut beaucoup pour contrarier Peeta Mellark !

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Finnick. C'est entre lui et moi et c'est du passé et en partie ta faute…

-De ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

-Ton baiser ne m'a pas laissé indifférente aussi… Mais j'étais tellement bien avant tout ça… Je me prends trop la tête, c'est ridicule tu comprends ? Toutes ces années à me dire que tous ces couples perdent leur temps dans des histoires de coeur qui ne mènent à rien, qu'ils souffrent pour rien… Je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive tu comprends ? Avec la mort de mon père, je ne veux plus souffrir…

Tout en disant cela, je fonds en larmes. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Est-ce la fatigue ? Un ras le bol ? Ou l'incompréhension ? Je ne sais pas. Finnick se rapproche de moi et me prend dans les bras…

-Ssshhhhhtttt Katniss, ça va aller... Tu sais aimer ne veux pas dire souffrir…

-Regarde ma mère avec mon père… Et Madge avec Gale… Bien sûr qu'aimer veut dire souffrir !

-Je ne vais pas mourir et je ne pourrais jamais te faire souffrir comme Gale l'a fait avec Madge !

Il me prend le visage de ses deux mains et m'effleure la lèvre d'un baiser.

-Katniss, s'il-te-plait… Essayons ! Ca ne coûte rien d'être heureux, juste un petit peu… J'en ai tellement envie…

Puis ses lèvres se trouvent sur les miennes, et il rompt le silence par un baiser. Je le laisse faire, j'ai besoin de savoir si ce que j'ai ressenti pour Peeta tout à l'heure est différent de ce que Finnick s'apprête à faire. Le baiser devient brulant, nous nous cherchons l'un l'autre comme tout à l'heure dans cette salle… C'est une attente interminable, on dirait que j'en ai toujours eu envie ou besoin ! Il m'allonge sur le lit et se colle à moi mais se retient avec les coudes pour ne pas m'écraser. Mais comme avec Peeta ? je ressens la chaleur de son corps et je sens son coeur battre aussi rapidement que le mien !

Je tire sur son t-shirt pour qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, ce qu'il ne perd pas de temps à faire. Dans la position dans lasquelle nous nous trouvons, j'ai facilement accès à son dos que je caresse du bout des doigts. Je peux le sentir frémir a mon toucher, il s'attaque à mon cou m'embrasse partout… Il essaye d'atteindre toutes les parties de mon corps libres d'accès...

Mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je ne cherche pas à aller plus loin que je ne l'est été avec Peeta.

Soudain Peeta me revient en tête et Finnick comprend que quelque chose ne va pas, et s'arrête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Johanna… Tu penses à Johanna ? Je ne veux pas être cette trainée de Kimberly, je suis désolée je peux pas…

Je me lève rapidement de mon lit et lui demande :

-S'il-te-plait Finnick, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

-Okay, je comprends Kat, mais tu me raccompagnes ?

-Oui bien sûr…

Je ne prends pas la peine de le regarder dans les yeux au moment où nous quittons la chambre. Je suis gênée, tout cela va trop vite je ne me reconnais plus… Nous arrivons devant l'entrée mais de loin nous entendons la voix de ma sœur et Peeta !

Merde, merde, merde j'ai vraiment la poisse! Finnick lève les sourcils, il ne comprend pas ce que Peeta fait chez moi ;

-C'est pas pour moi qu'il est la… Il vient récupérer sa frangine alors te fait pas de fausse idée…

Pourquoi je me justifie au juste ? Mais avant même qu'il est le temps de me répondre, Peeta nous rejoins. Il règne une atmosphère glaciale entre nous trois !

-Peeta…

-Finnick…

-J'ai essayé de te joindre genre une dizaine de fois !

-Oui je sais mon portable est resté dans mon casier ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Leur ton est désagréable, je ne veux pas être la fille qui fout la merde entre eux, alors je décide de prendre le devant !

-Finnick je te remercie d'être venu pour m'apporter les devoirs de Bio, et je lui jette une bise pour lui faire comprendre que notre tête à tête à 3 s'arrête là !

Je m'approche de Peeta pour faire de même, mais au moment où je rentre en contact avec lui je ressens des picotements! En m'éloignant, je croise son regard et je devine qui lui aussi l'a ressenti. Je ressens le regard accusateur de Finnick!

-Salut les gars, à demain !, et je les laisse et quitte la maison après avoir salué Sarah.

Ma soeur s'enfuie rapidement dans sa chambre mais je l'appelle :

-Prim, Prim !

-Oui Kat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

-Tu peux demander le numéro de Peeta à Sarah ? Et ne me pose pas de question mais s'il-te-plait, grouille !

-Okay !

Et moins de 2 minutes après, elle réapparaît avec un papier.

-Tiens Juliette, le numéro de ton Romeo...

Grrrrrr

-Primrose Everdeen, mêlez- vous de vos histoires je vous prie !

-Très bien chef, mais un jour tu seras obligée de tout me dire… Tu peux pas te cacher tout le temps !

Et puis elle me laisse ! Ouf, j'en ai marre de cette agitation autour de moi! Je remonte dans ma chambre, je veux m'assurer de quelque chose ! J'envoie un message à Peeta pour savoir si il a vraiment oublié son téléphone ou si il fait la gueule à son meilleur ami.

Moi : « Salut »

L'attente est interminable ! Mais je n'attends pas longtemps car 30 secondes après…

Peeta : « Salut qui c'est ? »

Moi : « Katniss E. »

Moi: « Désolée, je voulais juste savoir si ta proposition tenait toujours ? »

Peeta: « Désolé mais je comprends pas… »

Il le fait exprès, ou il me fait la gueule à moi aussi…

Moi: « L'aide… Pour l'art plastique… »

Peeta : « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Finn' ? »

Moi : « Parce que c'est TOI qui me l'a proposé ! »

Peeta : « Et pourquoi moi ? Tu as l'air tellement proche de lui ! Tu penses même à lui dans les moments les plus intimes, je ne pense pas qu'il te dira non… »

Moi : « Jaloux ? »

Peeta : «…»

Moi : « Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, il faut qu'on en parle… »

Peeta : « Y a rien à en dire, c'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser… »

Moi : « Tu es sérieux là ? »

Peeta : « Désolé, je dois partie à l'entrainement… A + »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire il s'est foutu de ma gueule encore mieux il s'est servie de moi. Je crois que le déteste encore plus !

Moi : « Tu as raison, c'était une erreur, et tout cela me confirme à quel point je te déteste vraiment Peeta Mellark ! »


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

.

Je me réveille, bien évidemment, du pied gauche… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me préparer pour aller au lycée ce matin et affronter les démons de la veille !

De plus j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, j'ai rêvé de Peeta toute la nuit... De ses mains me caressant, de ses baisers, de son souffle dans mon cou... je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive je le déteste mais au fond de moi ce mec m'attire ! Je dois tout faire pour l'oublier!

Je descends rapidement en bas et rejoins ma soeur qui finit son déjeuner.

-Hey, Katniss !

-Coucou petit canard !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis plus une gamine !

Ohhh non elle ne va pas si mettre.

-Okay, bon on y va ? Sinon, si on rate le bus se sera de ta faute et non de la mienne pour une fois !

-Oh je vois que Mlle Katniss s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin !

-Non c'est juste que les examens approchent à grand pas et que la pression augmente, allez oust on y va !

Sur le chemin ma soeur et moi restons silencieuses, et arrivées à l'arrêt de bus je ne vois ni Sarah, ni son frère…

-Sarah est malade ?

-Non non son frère la dépose à l'école ce matin, ses parents lui ont offert une voiture pour ses 18 ans.

-Peeta a eu 18 ans ?

-Oui hier, c'est pour ça que je l'avais invité à venir manger des crêpes à la maison...

Et bien il aurait pu au moins me prévenir, 18 ans ce n'est pas rien.

-Sarah m'a dit qu'il organisait une 'pool party', il ne t'a pas invité ?

-Non… On est pas plus proche que ça, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait…

-Vous vous connaissez depuis toujours, ça me semble normal à moi…

-Perso, ça ne me dérange pas je ne lui en veux pas du tout…

Au fond de moi je suis dégoûtée, mais je ne le montre pas. Sur le trajet de bus, je rejoins Madge mais je vois qu'elle aussi n'a pas vraiment envie de causer, donc jusqu'à l'arrivée au lycée, nous écoutons toute les deux notre musique.

-A tout à l'heure Kat…

-Ouep à toute !

Nous n'avons pas cours ensemble pour le premier cours donc… Nous rejoignons chacune nos classes respectives, moi pour la première heure, j'ai Histoire… En arrivant dans mon cours tous les yeux se braquent sur moi. Je sais que ça à un rapport avec Finnick et Johanna donc je fais ce que j'ai de mieux à faire : je baisse la tête et me dirige directement au fond, comme ça j'espère que l'attention qui est sur moi se dissipera. Je m'installe sans même remarquer mon voisin qui n'est autre que Gale… Et merde, j'aurais pas pu choisir mieux comme emplacement mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière toutes les autres places sont prises tant pis pour moi!

_Hep, Katniss !

Euh pardon? Nous sommes amis maintenant ce lourdaud et moi ? Je lève la tête et lui rends en retour un sourire hypocrite.

-Alors comment se passe tes amourettes ma chère Kat ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas alors ferme là veux-tu ?

-Oh c'est bon je voulais m'assurer que tu ne sois pas triste de voir qu'un de tes prétendants ait trouvé le bonheur ailleurs…

Et il me montre de la tête deux personnes, deux rangées devant nous, et je remarque que ce n'est d'autre que Peeta et cette garce de Clove qui ont l'air de super bien s'entendrent.

-Contente pour eux, ils se sont bien trouvés…. Maintenant si tu me foutais la paix… Car contrairement à toi je voudrais obtenir mon examens pour quitter ce foutu bahut ainsi que les gens comme toi que je dois supporter à longueur de journée !

-Comment va Madge ?, me dit-il soudain.

-Pardon ? Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même ?!

C'est alors que Mme Trinket nous demande le silence ! Bien heureuse qu'elle soit intervenue celle-là pour une fois!

Durant le cours je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Peeta discrètement, et c'est à ce moment que je vois Clove lui chuchoter à l'oreille… Mon coeur fait un bond j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête et pire encore, elle l'embrasse soudain dans la nuque, c'est quoi ce bordel !

Je ne sais pas si c'est la colère mais j'envoie valser mon stylo à l'autre bout de la classe et plusieurs personnes le remarquent. Peeta se retourne vers moi me regarde et moi je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de lui, j'ai le regard noir et je pense qu'il le remarque car il s'éloigne de Clove qui à son tour se retourne pour me dévisager et me sourire. Je me lève pour ramasser mon crayon mais ayant deux pieds gauches, je me casse la figure et bah voilà je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas...

En tombant je me suis prise dans le pied d'un bureau et je crois que je me suis ouverte l'arcade car beaucoup de sang coule de mon visage. La prof se rapproche rapidement de moi et demande avec confusion à quelqu'un de me ramener rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Je lui explique que c'est bon, que je peux y aller toute seule mais elle insiste et nomme Peeta pour m'y ramener.

Et merde tout le monde sauf lui !

-Madame, quelqu'un d'autres ne peut pas l'accompagner s'il-vous-plait ?

Il est sérieux là ? Je pisse le sang et lui il refuse de m'accompagner… Mais quel con je le hais !

-Non Peeta, je te le demande à toi alors vite avant que Katniss se vide de son sang...

Sur ce, je quitte la classe sans même regarder si Peeta me suis ou non.

-Katniss attend au moins ! Je fais quoi, moi, si tu t'évanouies à courir comme ça alors que tu te vide de tout ton sang ?

-Ohh ça va Peeta, lâche-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide je peux me débrouiller seule, je suis une grande fille !

-Oui sauf pour assumer qui tu embrasses…

-Pardon ? Si je me souviens bien TU m'as embrassé ! Moi je ne t'ai rien demandé alors tu veux que j'assume quoi ?

-Certes mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire !

-Oh ça va épargner moi ses souvenirs, j'ai assez mal à la tête.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'infirmerie ma tête me fait vraiment très mal et la vue du sang, tout ce sang... Tout à coup je vois flou et boum plus rien !

-Katniss ? Katniss ? Katniss réveille-toi !

Je suis allongée sur la table et je sens des frissons dans ma main gauche… J'ouvre les yeux et vois Peeta sur une chaise à côté de mon lit et me prenant la main. Je retire rapidement la mienne.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-L'infirmière dit que tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et que d'après elle tu n'as surement rien avalé ce matin, ton corps à mal réagit et tu t'es évanouie...

-Okay maintenant tout va bien…

Je me relève rapidement mais ma tête tourne donc je décide de me rallonger.

-Katniss arrête de vouloir être forte pour tout, tu t'es bien amochée tu as besoin de repos !

-Oui surement mais toi tu peux retourner en classe je suis en sécurité…

-L'infirmière m'a demandé de rester à ton chevet !

-Et de me tenir la main ?

Je le vois rougir, tiens c'est rare de voir Peeta rougir !

-Non ça c'était ma décision j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi…

Il a l'air vraiment sérieux donc pour une fois je ne dis rien et me vois même le rassurer…

-T'inquiète Peeta, vraiment. Je vais et au faite joyeux anniversaire en retard !

Je lui souris, ce coup si je suis vraiment sincère et il a l'air d'apprécier alors j'entreprends une conversation…

-Désolée je n'ai rien à t'offrir…

-Oh tu m'as offert bien plus que je n'aurais pu espérer.

Je fais la fille naïve mais je sais très bien de quoi il parle…


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

.

-Katniss écoute je ne suis pas…

-Mlle Everdeen je vois que vous êtes réveillée et vous m'avez l'air d'avoir repris des couleurs, tant mieux. Peeta vous pouvez retourner dans votre classe.

Peeta s'en va s'en même pouvoir finir sa phrase…

-A plus, Katniss…

-Ouaip plus… Merci !

-De rien, et il s'en va en me souriant tandis que je lui rends son sourire.

~HgHgHgHgHg~

Après avoir passé la matinée à me reposer, l'infirmière me demande de rentrer chez moi ce que je fais sans broncher. De retour chez moi je fonce directement dans mon lit, mais au moment de m'assoupir mon portable sonne.

\- 1 message de Finnick Odair.

Finnick : « Hey Katniss j'ai appris que tu avais pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, j'espère que tout va bien je passe après les cours okay ? »

Moi: « T'inquiète tout va bien je suis à la maison j'ai besoin de repos on se voit demain. »

Finnick: « Me fuirais-tu Katniss Everdeen? »

Moi: « Non je suis juste fatigué Finn, on se voit + tard. »

Finnick : « Avec hâte alors tu me manques. Bisous»

Moi : « ...+++ »

Je pose mon portable sur mon lit et m'endors enfin.

~HgHgHgHgHg~

-Katniss, Katniss ?

-Oui Prim, en haut dans ma chambre…

-Katniss qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tu vas bien ?

-Oui petit canard, beaucoup mieux juste un peu mal à la tête mais ce soir ça ira mieux.

-Katniss je dois aller dormir chez Sarah, nous devons absolument répéter pour notre concert de fin d'année… Mais je ne veux vraiment pas que tu restes seule alors j'ai demandé à Peeta de venir au cas ou…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Mais tu es folle Primrose, je vais bien je n'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonné !

-Katniss tu as pris un sérieux coup et tu as quand même 6 points de suture, c'est pas rien l'infirmière à laisser un message à maman en disant de te surveiller durant 24h… Maman m'a prévenu de trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour le faire et j'ai de suite pensé à Peeta !

Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, ma soeur est aussi têtue que moi c'est de famille…

-Okay Prim.

-Je vais lui descendre une couverture et un oreiller pour qu'il dorme sur le canapé comme ça tu n'as rien à faire !

-Oui okay, merci petit canard…

Une heure plus tard, ma petite soeur revient dans ma chambre.

-Je m'en vais Katniss le père de Sarah est là, Peeta ne devrait pas tarder !

-Oui pas de soucis je devrais survivre, et elle s'en va en me tirant la langue !

-Ou non !, et elle part en rigolant!

Je jette mon oreiller dans sa direction mais il est trop tard.

-Râté !

-Méfie-toi Primrose, c'est ma tête qui me fait mal et non mes jambes…

-Oui Oui… A demain Kat je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Puis la porte d'en bas claque. Mon portable sonne à nouveau ; c'est Madge.

-Katniss tu vas bien ?

-Oui Madge t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

-Katniss j'ai eu vraiment peur je t'ai cherché toute la journée je n'ai su ce qui t'était arrivée qu'il n'y a que 30 minutes, par Prim… Elle m'a demandé de venir te voir mais je ne pouvais pas ce soir je garde mon demi-frère, mes parents sont partis voir ma grand-mère à l'hôpital… Kat', je suis désolée, sinon, je serais venue !

-T'inquiète Madge, Prim a demandé à Peeta de venir…

Le silence se fait de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-….Madge ?

-Oui je suis là, tu as bien dit Peeta ? Peeta Mellark? LE Peeta que tu ne peux pas encadrer ? Ce Peeta là ?

-Oui, ce Peeta…

-Oh je vois mais c'est génial Katniss ! Par contre, ne le terrorise pas, car au fond c'est un mec bien et en y repensant il avait l'air soucieux au réfectoire tout à l'heure c'est surement due à ta chute!

-Madge…

-Katniss, il en pince pour toi ne me dit pas le contraire !

-Non non il n'en pince pas pour moi je crois qu'il est en couple avec cette Clove…

-Clove ? Tu es sérieuse là ? Mais c'est impossible pas maintenant alors que...

-Alors que rien Madge, je la coupe. Il n'y a rien entre Peeta et moi Madge.

-Si tu le dis…

-Oui et je l'assure aussi ! Peeta n'est que le frère de la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Rien d'autre à mes yeux !

-Kat' je te laisse mon petit frère pleure je vais voir ce qui se passe… Bises, à demain !

-A demain Madge, bon courage.

Je décide de commencer à faire mes devoirs mais c'est à ce moment-là que cela sonne à la porte… Ce doit être Peeta.

-Vas-y, entre ! C'est ouvert !, je lui hèle.

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers, moi qui pensais être tranquille.

-Hey Katniss !

-Finnick?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là je t'ai demandé de pas venir ce soir !

-C'était plus fort que moi et je passais par-là, je rentre de l'entrainement et il fallait absolument que je te parle !

-C'est pas le moment Finn', j'ai vraiment un mal de crâne horrible !

-Katniss je ressens trop de chose pour toi que je n'arrive plus à garder !

-Finnick tu sors avec Johanna et nous deux, nous sommes que deux très bon amis il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Détrompe toi j'ai quitté Johanna…

-Quoi ? Mais non tu n'as pas fait ça Finnick ?, je me mets à lui hurler dessus, il se rapproche essaye de me calmer mais je suis trop en colère.

-Va-t'en, s'il te plait !

-Avant j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi Katniss…

-J'en sais rien, je sais plus ! C'est vraiment pas le moment d'en parler !

A ce moment, il m'attrape le bras me rapproche de lui et me saisit par la taille.

-Hummmm, salut ?!

Peeta est contre l'encadrement de ma porte. Mais qu'est ce qui fait là je l'ai pas entendu sonner ! Mais qu'est-ce que les gens ont à entrer chez moi comme dans un moulin !

-Peeta !

-Désolé Kat', la porte en bas était ouverte, j'ai sonné mais personne n'a répondu et Prim m'a prévenu qu'elle laisserait la porte ouverte au cas où… Donc je me suis permis d'entrer, mais je vois que je dérange je vais attendre en bas !

-Non ! Reste…

Finnick me dévisage d'abord et décide finalement de partir.

-A demain Katniss repose toi bien! Peeta !

-Finnick !

J'ai l'impression que rien ne s'est arrangé entre eux depuis la dernière fois! Mais je ne peux pas laisser Finnick partir comme ça!

-Finnick attend je te raccompagne.

Je traverse la chambre et bouscule Peeta dans la précipitation, j'en ressens pleins de frissons… Pourquoi à chaque fois que je rentre en contact avec lui je ressens ces choses-là je n'y comprends rien...

-Finnick, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Peeta est venu car ma soeur le lui à demander, car elle a peur pour moi à cause de ce fichu coup à la tête.

-T'inquiète Katniss, pas besoin de te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux et je comprends mieux maintenant tes réactions envers Peeta et pourquoi tu doutes pour nous en fait. Tu ne doutes pas, tu sais pas avec qui tu as envie d'être !

-FAUX ! Il n'y a rien du tout avec Peeta, ce n'est même pas mon ami !

Il souffle... Je vois qu'il n'y croit pas du tout.

-Je t'appelle plus tard, et il m'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la maison.

Je remonte à l'étage et j'aperçois Peeta, en haut des marches de l'escalier.

-Je rêve ou tu m'espionnais ?

-Espionner une fille qui n'est pas mon ami n'est pas mon genre ! Je peux prendre une douche ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prendre à l'entrainement.

-Oui vas-y c'est sur ta gauche au bout du couloir.

Je retourne dans ma chambre mais au bout de 5 minutes je m'aperçois que je ne lui ai même pas passé de serviette.

-Peeta j'ai oublié de te donner une serviette je te la laisse dev...

Mais avant même que j'ai fini ma phrase, il ouvre la porte et on se retrouve nez à nez : il est en caleçon, je ne bouge plus... Je le regarde, il est parfait : son corps... ses muscles... ses bras et sa peau qui était si douce, et son souffle que je sens tellement il est prêt de moi…

-Katniss tout va bien ?

Je me ressaisit :

-Oui oui, tout va bien j'avais oublié ta serviette, tiens voilà, et je pars aussi vite que possible.

Vingt minutes après Peeta réapparait dans la cuisine. Il a les cheveux mouillé, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec les cheveux mouillés et en bataille, et je ne suis pas déçu du spectacle car ça lui va vraiment bien et sa tenue, n'en parlons pas... un short gris qui lui moule parfaitement ses fesses et un débardeur noir qui fait ressortir tous ses muscles. Je me sens rougir alors je détourne rapidement la tête.

-C'est quoi le menu ce soir ?, me demande-t-il.

-Je sais pas je n'ai rien prévu, tu veux qu'on commande une Pizza ?

-Ouep pourquoi pas.

Je rêve ou j'ai l'impression d'être en couple avec ce mec ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on prend ?

-Comme tu tu veux je m'en fous, je suis pas difficile, souffle-t-il.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis…, je lâche.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Rien laisse tomber… On prend une 4 fromages, ça te va ?

-Ouais parfait, je remonte dans ma chambre j'ai pas finis mes devoirs !

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non c'est bon je peux me débrouiller, merci.

-Okay appelle si besoin, je serais dans le salon…

Je remonte dans ma chambre attrape mon sac et commence à réviser la philo, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer… Difficile en pensant que Peeta Mellark est dans mon salon avec une tenue ultra sexy ! Je décide alors d'aller prendre ma douche ça me rafraichira les idées... Un quart d'heure plus tard, je ressors avec une tenue un peu plus légère.

-Kat', on mange !

-Okay j'arrive !

Je descends en bas et quand j'apparais dans le salon, je vois Peeta devenir rouge écarlate. Au fond de moi je suis contente du petit effet que je lui fais, mais je me dis aussi que c'est peut-être un peu osé. Oh pis je suis chez moi je vais pas me priver d'être à l'aise alors que lui ne s'est pas gêné pour montrer son corps d'Apollon!

-Dis donc, ça sent bon, j'ai trop faim !, je fais en m'affalant à côté de lui dans le canapé tellement rapidement que nos jambes se heurtent.

Je frissonne à ce contact car nous sommes tous les deux avec un short donc je ressens le moindre centimètre de sa peau ainsi que sa chaleur, et je vois que lui aussi est dans le même état que moi. L'ambiance se charge d'électricité, je le ressens c'est intense. Mon coeur s'emballe. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi. Ses yeux sont pleins de désirs. Je me mords la lèvre.

-Oh et puis merde pour la pizza !

Il me pousse dans le canapé de façon à être allongé, m'agrippe les deux mains, et les cloue au-dessus de ma tête tout en m'immobilisant avec ses hanches. Puis il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est presque douloureux.

-Peeta…., je gémis, livrant un passage à sa langue qui en profite pour explorer ma bouche.

Je n'ai jamais été embrassée comme ça. Je suis en extase, j'essaye de me libérer, j'ai besoin de le toucher mais il m'en empêche puis il colle son corps au mien. S'en est trop, je bouge comme je peux en dessous de lui, cela fait du bien c'est une sensation que je n'ai jamais ressenti jusque-là et cela et loin de m'en déplaire j'en veux plus...

Je l'entends grogner à chaque fois que je touche son érection, je continue de plus belle. Il lâche enfin ma bouche pour aller explorer mon cou qu'il parsème de baisers…

-Hummmm Peeta…

-Tu aimes ça ?

-Oui…

Puis il tire sur mon débardeur et je le laisse faire... Il descend de mon cou à mon soutiens gorge m'embrasse au-dessus de la poitrine mais je le vois hésiter. Alors je décide de prendre les devants. Ayant les mains libres, je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et lui caresse le dos ;je le sens frémir et cela me donne envie d'aller explorer son corps un peu plus loin… Plus rien ne m'arrête, j'ai envie de lui, envie de sentir son corps sa peau sur la mienne, ses lèvres... et plus encore... Je passe mes doigts sous l'élastique de son short et lui caresse les fesses. Je remarque qu'il ne porte pas de caleçon... Je me sens gênée mais encore plus excitée également...

-Katniss…

-Peeta, pas maintenant !, et je l'attire vers moi en le tirant par le t-shirt puis écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je lui mords la lèvre, il à l'air d'aimer ça, je le sens à son coeur qui s'accélère.

-Katniss, j'en peux plus si on arrête pas maintenant je n'arriverais plus à me contrôler. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais de l'effet !

Ces mots me donnent encore plus envie de lui. Je me dirige vers son lobe d'oreille et le mort. Cela à l'air de lui plaire car il gémit à nouveau. Il me saisit les fesses et me retourne de façon à ce que je sois sur lui.

-Tu es tellement belle…

En réponse, je l'embrasse à nouveau je cherche désespérément sa langue, je ne sens plus mes lèvres mais je continue je ne suis plus maitre de moi-même. Plus. Maintenant. Mes doigts se renferment autour de lui, brûlant et dur, et je sens une secousse agiter le corps de Peeta tandis qu'il laisse échapper un grognement plaintif de plaisir. Une décharge électrique me transperce de plaisir, la bouche ouverte et gémissant alors que je le touche gentiment et le caresse, dans le creux de ma main. Il m'empoigne le poignet et me dirige je sens son regard me transpercer, il n'y a plus de point de non-retour et je ne le souhaite aucunement. Soudain je sursaute car il baisse mon short et parcours mon intimité de ses doigts puis me caresse lentement, c'est tellement bon...ohhh oui...

-Continue... comme ça... Ici

Puis il entre un doigt en moi, je ne m'y attends pas, je ressens tout d'abord une petite douleur, mais vite rattrapé par un plaisir intense! On se caresse, s'embrasse nous sommes maintenant nu l'un contre l'autre Peeta me renverse de nouveau sur le canapé. Je sens à présent son sexe contre le miens ?j'y crois pas je vais le faire la maintenant avec lui ?! Il y a deux jour je n'avais jamais embrassé un mec et pire encore, il y'a deux jours je haïssais Peeta et à présent je le désire plus que tout.

-Kat, on ne peut pas… Je n'ai pas tu sais... je n'ai pas de préservatif…

-Et si on ne faisait que se donner du plaisir comme cela ?, et je recommence à le caresser, il me sourit puis continue ces caresses sur moi...

Je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps, mon orgasme me secoue de la tête au pied.

-Putain Katniss, merde..., et il vient à son tour dans ma main.

Il me passe son t-shirt pour m'essuyer, mais je refuse car il n'aura plus rien à porter pour la soirée alors je le repousse et me lève pour aller me laver.

Je reviens 10 minutes plus tard, il est uniquement en short et n'a pas renfilé son t-shirt.

-Je t'attendais pour manger…

-C'est gentil, merci, mais ça doit être un peu froid…

-Oui, ça l'est !


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

.

Après cet épisode érotique entre Peeta et moi ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlons ou même nous regardons, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé, lentement tout se repasse dans ma tête et je ne me reconnais pas, ce n'est pas possible ce n'était pas moi, je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi brûlante de désir pour quelqu'un, et surtout pour LUI! Je fais en sorte de finir rapidement ma part de Pizza et m'éclipse à l'étage. Peeta ne réagit pas je pense qu'il doit être aussi confus que moi... Arrivée dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte et me mets sous les draps, je me sens vidée, fatiguée comme jamais !

L'orgasme que m'a donné Peeta était tout simplement indescriptible, c'est à peine si je me souvenais de mon propre prénom ! Et de le voir prendre son pied grâce à moi m'a procuré autant de bien ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que cela veut dire tous ces sentiments que je ressens, est ce que je ressens de l'attirance ou pire de l'amour ?! De l'attirance c'est sure je n'ai jamais était autant attiré par quelqu'un que par lui...

Mais je suis tellement vidé que je m'endors rapidement!

-Katniss ?

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Une part de Pizza ne m'a pas suffi il faut croire j'ai faim, alors je me fais un sandwich…

-A 1h du matin ?

-Peu importe, les médicaments que l'infirmière m'a prescrit me donne la nausée, j'ai besoin de me remplir l'estomac peut être que après ça passera.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Peeta, ce n'est qu'un morceau de pain accompagné d'une tranche de jambon, je pense que je pourrais y arriver seule.

Son expression change d'u coup, il me semble triste par ma remarque, j'ai peut-être été un peu dure là.

-Tu en veux un? Tu as faim ?

-On peut dire ça... mais pas de nourriture...

-Peeta faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi parlons...

Et il se rapproche de moi de façon à ce qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un, puis il me saisit par la taille et me plaque contre le plan de travail derrière moi. Je pousse un cri de surprise mais me laisse faire. Il me relève la tête, et mon regard se fige dans le sien, ses yeux sont d'un bleu azur. Il se penche vers mon oreille et chuchote :

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les autres, Everdeen ...

Je n'en peux plus, mon souffle se coupe, il me regarde de nouveau et dans son regard je ne vois que du désir... Je n'ai plus envie de parler, non j'ai envie de lui là ! Maintenant... Je le saisis violement par le cou et le rapproche pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Quand nos lèvres se touchent, son rythme cardiaque s'affaiblit. Il s'arrêta, me serrant si fort que j'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté le sol... Je creuse les reins lorsque sa main s'insinue sous mon T-shirt pour capturer mon sein nu dont il fait rouler la pointe entre le pouce et l'index.

-Tu es si douce, murmura-t-il. J'adore te caresser.

Je voulais alors lui montrer que moi aussi j'aime ça alors je glisse une main sous l'élastique de son pantalon, les referme sur ses fesses nues. Sa chaleur, le parfum de sa peau m'enivre. 

-Tu es parfait, soupiré-je. Un rêve.

-Tu es mon comme dasns mes plus beau rêve.

-Katniss ?

-Hum oui ?

-Katniss...

Soudain je reviens à la réalité. J'étais dans mon lit et Peeta était au-dessus de moi en train de m'appeler pour que je me réveille... Ce n'était qu'un rêve ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu as crié mon nom j'ai cru qu'il y'avait un problème, tout va bien ? Tu as du faire un cauchemar.

Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça un cauchemar...

-Oui mais moins maintenant que tu m'as réveillé !

-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Mais maintenant que tout va bien je te laisse te rendormir, à demain bonne nuit…

-Bonne nuit !

Je me rallonge en grognant, ce rêve avait l'air tellement l'air réel ce mec va me rendre folle ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je me sens vraiment moins fatiguée et pour le coup j'ai vraiment faim ! Je me lève et descend dans la cuisine, en passant dans le salon je me surprends à regarder si Peeta lui a pu retrouver le sommeil. Il est blottis contre les coussins du canapé et m'a l'air déjà de dormir comme un bébé, je me rapproche de lui et me penche pour vérifier si il dort vraiment. Son souffle est lent et régulier, j'en profite pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts et je lui caresse la joue, je reste prudente je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille, mais je le sens frémir à mon contact et il ouvre les yeux.

-Katniss il y a un problème ?

-Peeta pourquoi devrait-il toujours y 'avoir un problème ?! je ne voulais pas te réveiller, c'est juste que...

Il me saisit d'un coup le bras et je tombe à ses côté.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi j'en ai besoin! J'ai besoin de te sentir à mes côtés.

Je lui souris et il se déplace de façon à me laisser une place à ses côté, je me blottis contre son torse, il passe son bras autour de moi et me colle à lui, je me sens tellement bien en sécurité , ma faim s'estompe et je m'endors rapidement sous les battements de son coeur.

~HgHgHgHgHg~

Je me réveille de très bonne humeur et pour une fois la première, Peeta est toujours collé à moi dans la position dans laquelle on s'est endormi. Je pense l'avoir réveiller car il ouvre les yeux et me sourit

-Hey ça va toi? Ta blessure?

C'est touchant qu'il pense à mon bien être dès le réveil.

-Oui ça va beaucoup mieux merci, je baisse les yeux vers ses mains crochetées autour de ma taille et il s'en rend compte et les retires aussitôt, ce n'était pourtant pas ce que je souhaitais.

-A propos d'hier et cette nuit je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite tu comprends ?

-T'inquiète je ne comptais pas en avertir Finnick si c'est dont ça qui te fait peur!

-Non ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux simplement pas que toute l'école soit au courant comme pour ce qui c'est justement passé avec Finnick!

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de type Katniss, à venter mes exploits sexuels!

Il hausse le ton je crois que je l'ai braqué.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi toi de ton côté Everdeen ? Tu as fait ton choix ?!

Je m'offusque, c'est quoi son problème à m'appeler par mon nom alors que je viens de passer la soirée la plus intime de toute ma vie avec lui !

-Il n'y aura pas de choix Mellark, et je vais mieux donc tu peux partir !

Et voilà ça recommence la haine que j'avais pour lui remonte mais quelques choses à tout de même changer, je m'en veux de suite pour les paroles que je lui ai lancé au visage surtout quand je vois son regard rempli de tristesse !

-Tu as raison, tu es incapable d'en faire un, et je vais t'aider en dégageant rapidement de ta vie !

Là c'est moi qui suis touchée en pleins coeur!

-Bon vent !

Je me lève et monte rapidement dans ma chambre et 5 mintes plus tard la porte d'entrée claque. Il est parti... Je porte l'oreiller contre moi et sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, merde je pleure?! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal, il me manque c'est horrible… Pourquoi est ce que on se prend toujours la tête... C'est foutu il est parti et je pense que je ne suis pas prête de le revoir hormis pendant les cours... Il faut que je m'excuse, c'est moi qui ai commencé pourquoi lui avoir dit de le garder pour lui, je n'ai jamais entendu Peeta se vanter d'un quel que soit rapport sexuel ou même d'une relation! Est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu en présence d'une fille?! Il est vrai que il plait à beaucoup de filles du lycée mais il a l'air indifférent à toutes ces attentions ... Je viens seulement de remarqué ce détail de Peeta!

Il est carrément différent de ses autres amis! Finalement Madge avait raison peut être qu'il en pince réellement pour moi! Et moi j'ai tout foutu en l'air... Et Finnick qui a quitté Johanna… J'ai toujours espéré ca au fond de moi, qu'il la quitte et que l'on se retrouve comme je l'avais toujours imaginé... Mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus cette fille rêveuse, je suis la fille qui a passé une soirée magnifique avec un garçon fantastique! Je prends mon portable et décide d'envoyer un message à Peeta, je m'aperçois à ce moment-là que j'ai 3 sms d'hier.

 _3 nouveaux messagex Peeta Mellark :_

 _21h43 : Ce moment avec toi a été magique..._

 _21H46: Ton corps, ton odeur, tes baisers me manquent déjà!_

 _21h47: Dis-moi que tu ne regrettes rien?!_

Merde je n'ai même pas entendu mon portable sonner ou vibrer hier soir, pourquoi... Je culpabilise encore plus, moi aussi tout me manque chez lui et j'ai tout gâché! Cette fois je m'effondre dans mon lit et pleure comme jamais je n'ai pleuré depuis le décès de mon père. Je décide d'appeler Madge, je lui explique tous, elle qui a l'habitude de me juger ne prend même pas la peine de le faire, elle sent que j'ai déjà beaucoup trop de peine en moi...

-Katniss, tu ressens quoi pour Peeta? Car je te connais jamais tu ne t'aurais donné comme ça à un mec quelconque tu as forcément des sentiments enfouis pour lui, il faut que tu réfléchisses à ça, prend ton temps ces choses-là ne sont pas évidente et surtout pour une fille comme toi avec une carapace plus grosse que son propre cœur ! Tu te protèges, c'est bien mais il faut aussi que tu fasses confiance de temps en temps, écoute ton coeur et non ta raison pour une fois !

-Madge il est parti il ne veut plus me voir il me l'a clairement dit!

-Mais comprend le, il était énervé ! Tu ne le serais pas toi si il te mettait en concurrence avec une fille ? Il faut que tu lui diseS que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Finnick !

-Oui tu as raison je vais lui dire !

-Oui et dès ce soir !

-Ce soir ?

-Oui hier j'ai reçu un message de Peeta, il voulait que je te ramène à son anniversaire même si il fallait que j'utilise la force.

-Oui c'était hier avant notre dispute !

-Je ne suis pas censée être au courant de ça ma chère Katniss, n'oublions pas que tu es une fille discrète qui ne dit rien à personne...

Je souris, j'irais à cette fête je lui dois bien ça et c'est pas tous les jours que l'on à 18 ans!

Ok Madge, ce soir 18h à la maison ! Tu pourrais me prêter une de tes robes ?

-Avec plaisir, tu auras la plus belle de ma collection !

-Je t'adore Madge je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

-Et je serais toujours là pour toi Katniss tu es ma meilleure amie, allez repose- toi la soirée s'annonce mouvementée.

-A tout à l'heure alors !

Je raccroche, je vais déjà mieux, mon amie Madge est comme ma propre soeur, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle...


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

.

Comme me l'a demandé Madge, je passe l'après-midi sous ma couette, mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. J'appréhende d'aller à cette fête, je ne suis pas sure que Peeta ait réellement envie de me voir après notre altercation de ce matin !  
Pourtant tout avait si bien commencé...  
A 17h45 mon amie est déjà chez moi, elle est plus impatiente que moi d'aller à cette fête et bien sûr j'en connais la raison !

-Tu réalises Kat', c'est ta première relation, et tu n'as pas choisi le pire mec du bahut !

-"Relation"... t'y vas un peu fort là, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous avons passé une soirée ensembles et aux dernières nouvelles nous n'étions pas ensemble Madge.

-Kat', tu as quand même passé toute ta nuit dans ses bras, ce n'est pas rien, surtout quand c'est de toi que l'on parle, jamais tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec n'importe quel mec, donc c'est que tu ressens un minimum pour Peeta. Du moins, je l'espère!

-Réellement je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tout est assez confus pour moi, c'est nouveau tout ça pour moi et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'en pense.

C'est vrai ai-je envie d'être avec Peeta? Est-ce que notre relation serait aussi intense que la nuit dernière ? Si oui je signe tout de suite...

-Si on passait à l'essayage ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par essayage Madge?

-Vois-tu Katniss, j'ai passé l'après-midi à te chercher une robe et je n'ai pas réussi à me décider donc tu vas m'y aider… Allez Hop hop hop.

Elle me tend une pile de robe, c'est pas possible je n'aurais jamais le temps d'essayer toutes ces robe !

-Madge, par pitié je ne peux pas toutes les essayer, j'en sélectionne 3 et on verra par la suite !

Après avoir enfilée, les robes nous tombons toutes les deux d'accord sur le point que la verte est celle qui me va le mieux… Je continue à me préparer mais Madge décide de me coiffer et me maquiller elle-même. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je suis satisfaite du résultat, mon maquillage reste léger et je ne parais pas du tout vulgaire.  
Quand nous sommes toutes les deux prêtes, nous nous mettons en route pour la fête à Peeta, mais à mi-chemin je me mets à douter.

-Madge je ne suis pas sure de vouloir y aller…

-Ah non Katniss tu peux pas me faire ça pas après tous les efforts que j'ai fait alors prends sur toi, tout va bien se passer…

Mon acolyte à raison sur ce point, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi... Je souffle un bon coup et me remets en route.

-Sonne-toi ! Sinon on va passer la soirée devant sa porte!

-Okay, t'inquiète pas Kat', tout se passera bien et tant que je serais là tout se passera bien !

Je lui serre la main en signe de reconnaissance, deux seconde plus tard c'est Gale qui se présente et nous accueille.

-Hey les filles, content que vous soyez venu !

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que nous sommes là, alors écarte toi et laisse nous passé !

Mon amie me surprend par sa ténacité, je suis tellement fière qu'elle est eu la force d'envoyer chier Gale !

-Contente que tu aies repris du poil de la bête !

Je me surprends moi-même figure toi, alors prends en de la graine et ne traine pas pour trouver ton prince charmant ! Elle me pousse dans la foule d'invité, à ce moment je réalise que Peeta a beaucoup d'amis, il est vrai que contrairement à moi il est très apprécié ! Sa maison aussi est différente de la mienne, à vrai dire elle 3 fois plus grande ! Je tourne pendant 10 minutes quand je sens qu'on m'attire. Je suis déçu en voyant que ce n'est que Finnick.

-Katniss je n'étais pas sure que ce soit toi, tu es ravissante !

-Merci Finn', tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?

-Oui cela m'arrive je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça !

-Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

-Finnick je chercher quelqu'un je ne peux p...

-Ah, qui à cette chance-là ?

-Personne… Tu connais pas de toute manière.

-Okay, alors dis-moi quand tu auras un peu de temps à me consacrer, moi j'ai tout mon temps Kat', n'oublie pas je suis à présent célibataire.

-Promis Finn', je ne t'oublie pas, on se voit plus tard.

Je m'efface avant même qu'il est le temps de répondre. Ayant parcouru toutes les pièces du bas, je décide d'aller chercher à l'étage, et c'est à ce moment que je l'aperçois. Il est assis sur une marche d'escalier mais il n'est pas seul, Clove est assise sur ces genoux et ils sont tous les deux en train de rire de je ne sais quoi !  
Je bouillonne mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je n'ai manifestement rien à faire ici! 


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

.

Je traverse la foule avec une colère noire, je lui en veux, je me sens trompée, trahie... Mais je m'en veux également à moi-même, d'avoir fait confiance un instant en un mec! Ils sont tous pareil pas un pour relever l'autre !

\- KATNISS je te chercher partout tu étais où ? L'as-tu trouvé ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

\- Rien Madge, il ne sait rien passé car au moment où je te parle Mellark est dans les bras d'une autre !

-Quoi mais non impossible, tu dois faire erreur, Peeta n'est pas ce style de mec…

-Tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi même ! Moi, en tous cas je ne reste pas une minute de plus à cette fête, je n'y ai même pas ma place!

-Oh aller Kat reste ! Pour moi ?

-Non Madge, je me sens vraiment pas bien et tout ça ce n'est pas moi ça me ressemble pas : cette robe, ce maquillage, les fêtes ou même cette attirance envers quelqu'un...

-Je comprends... Attend moi je vais saluer une ou deux personnes et je rentre avec toi.

-Non reste, ne te sens pas obligé de rentrer pour moi je trouverais mon chemin ne t'en fait pas.

-Tu es sûre?

-Sûre ! Je l'embrasse et quitte la villa de Peeta, bien heureuse d'en avoir fini.

-Katniss attend !

Ah ça NON n'y compte même pas... J'accélère mais il est plus rapide que moi, foutu talon !

-Tu es venue !

Peeta m'attrape le bras et me retourne de façon à être face à lui.

-Et comme tu le vois je repars alors bonne soirée et encore joyeux anniversaire !

-Pourquoi tu repars déjà ? Gale m'as dit que vous veniez d'arriver toi et Madge.

-Oui Madge a insisté pour que je l'accompagne, mais je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle l'ai fait! Je suis désolé pour ce matin, j'ai essayé de comprendre comment on en était arrivés à se prendre la tête mais la seule chose à laquelle je me souvenais c'était que j'avais passé la plus belle des nuit à tes côté Katniss.

-Toutes tes conquêtes ont le droit au même discours ou c'est uniquement moi ?

-Tu vois ? Tu recommence! Je fais un pas vers toi tu en fais dix en arrière !

-Et Clove ?

-Quoi Clove ? Je m'en fous c'est une amie rien de plus !

\- Une amie ou un plan cul ?

-Je ne comprends pas... une amie, je ne suis pas ce genre de mec à coucher avec une fille sans ressentir la moindre chose pour elle ! Et je ne ressens rien du tout pour Clove ! Je l'apprécie même si des fois elle est un peu "lourde".

-Et tu leur sers de chaise quand cela t'arrange ?

Il se rapproche de moi et remet une mèche en place, à ce moment quand il m'effleure je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, j'ai envie qu'il reste auprès de moi. Je soupire et plonge mon regard dans le sien, à cet instant j'ai tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser mais je ne peux pas, pas après l'avoir surpris avec Clove surtout que ce n'est pas une première.

-Tu va me rendre complétement dingue !

Je suis surprise de l'entendre dire ça et je ne sais pas comment le prendre! Est-ce négatif ou positif ?! Il m'attrape soudain par la taille et me rapproche violement à lui, je pousse un cris de surprise, mais il me relève la tête .

-Et tu voulais m'offrir quoi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pour mon anniversaire...mon cadeau ?

-A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller faire des courses...

-Je m'en fous, je ne te parle pas de ça !

Il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne pensant qu'il allait m'embrasser mais il déposa sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentis son souffle sur ma peau ainsi que son odeur, hum j'adore son parfum… Je suis d'un seul coup envoutée, un soupir sort de ma bouche sans le vouloir, il recule et me regarde intensément.

Nous étions à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre et j'arrivais à entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Les battements du mien faisaient concurrence au sien. Mais il fallait que je me défasse de son emprise. Alors je le repoussais et partais rapidement vers la rue.

Mais lorsque je me retourne, je le vois la tête baissée… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, c'est plus fort que moi alors je réapparais et il ne comprit pas ma réaction. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de comprendre et m'empare de sa nuque le tirant vers moi et l'embrasse avec une douceur infinie, mes mains fourragent dans ces cheveux pendant que lui me caresse le dos ce qui me donne de légers frissons.

-Katniss...

-S'il te plait ne dit rien juste ne me fais pas regretter d'être si faible envers toi...

Pour réponse il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec passion, désir... Tout autour de nous avait disparu, même le temps avait semblé s'être arrêté... Je me sentais à ma place blottis dans ses bras à travers ses caresses et ses baisers.

-Tu veux aller ailleurs ?

-Peeta c'est ton anniversaire tu ne peux pas partir et laisser tous tes invités pour moi!

-Peu m'importe Katniss tu es la seule invitée avec laquelle j'ai envie de finir cette soirée.

-Très bien, allons chez moi alors, ma soeur est à une soirée pyjama avec ta soeur chez son amie Rue.

-Prenons ma voiture, attends-moi ici je vais chercher les clefs.

Il se détache soudain de moi, je réalise que j'ai froid sans lui et je suis impatiente de me blottir à nouveau dans ces bras, ce mec est une drogue à mes yeux, mais quel drogue !

-Okay mais dépêche je suis fatiguée...

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Je lui souris et il s'en va à reculons sans que nos yeux se détachent l'un de l'autre, c'est comme si nous étions encore l'un contre l'autre.

-Qui sait ? Allez grouille sinon je m'en vais!

-Tu n'en serais pas capable!

-Tu ne me connais pas assez Mellark!

-Plus que tu le penses Everdeen !

Cette fois il prend la direction de la maison, je m'installe sur le trottoir en attendant son retour. Ce mec va me rendre compétemment dingue, je ne me reconnais plus mais j'aime tellement être avec lui. J'entends un groupe de personne sortir de la maison, je me cache le visage dans les mains je ne veux pas que l'on me reconnaisse, même si personne ne me connait!

-Katniss qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Finn ! Rien je prends l'air marre de tous ce bordel, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude...Et toi tu rentres déjà?

-Mouais fatigué... et demain j'ai entrainement donc j'ai plutôt intérêt d'être frais pas envie de m'attirer les foudres du coach! Et toi alors tu veux rester ? Sinon je peux te ramener?

-Non non t'inquiète je suis venu avec Madge j'ai promis de repartir avec elle, c'est gentil de ta part.

-Kat c'est bon j'espère que je t'ai pas trop manq...

Il atterrit à ma hauteur et s'aperçoit que je discute avec son ami.

-Hum Finnick désolé je t'avais pas vus tu rentres déjà?!

-Oui demain y'a entrainement t'as oublié ? Mais c'est pas pour moi que tu es sorti aussi rapidement de ta fête Mellark, alors je ne vais pas plus vous déranger, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et qui sait une bonne nuit?!

-Quoi mais pas du tout, c'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Ah ouais Katniss ça en à tout l'air mais tu sais quoi tu n'as pas à te justifier tu ne me dois rien, nous ne sommes pas ensemble tu traines ou sort avec qui tu veux...

-Je ne sors pas avec Mellark!

Je sens soudain le regard foudroyant de Peeta sur moi.

-Bon désolé je retourne à ma fête des personnes qui m'apprécie doivent m'y attendre!

-Peeta!

-Finnick!

En un instant je me retrouve seule sur ce trottoir, et il faut que je fasse un choix, là tout de suite : soit je cours après mon ami de toujours ou soit après celui qui me renverse le coeur depuis quelques jours...

-Peeta attend je t'en supplie !

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et continue sa route! Ah non il se défilera pas ça va pas recommencer... Avant qu'il ait le temps de refermer la porte je lui crie :

-Reste!

Je le vois réapparaitre, je me relève et cours vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je le heurte tellement violement qu'il se retient de ne pas tomber en arrière.

-Je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire ça… Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis mais ce que je sais c'est que je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi!

Il tendit son bras et attrapa mes doigts tout en s'approchant plus près de moi puis il y déposa un baiser sur ma joue et murmura dans le creux de mon oreille :

-Je veux que tu sois sûre de tes sentiments Katniss...

Je reste paralysé, ai-je des sentiments pour Peeta? Je recule. Il relève la tête vers moi mais ne réplique rien, les yeux empreints d'une tristesse infinie.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre.

-Je te raccompagne.

-Non reste, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Je m'en vais sans même le regarder, je n'ai pas la force de voir le mal que je lui cause à ce moment même.

.

 **Et voilà je suis désolée pour le retard week-end chargé mais dès que j'ai une minute à moi j'essaye de lire un peu des fics et d'avancer la mienne, merci pour tous vos commentaire et aussi de m'avoir ajouté à vos auteurs favoris pour certaines ;)**

 **Encore un GRAND MERCI à Marie pour son aide :)**

 **A très vite ...**


	12. Chapter 11

Il est plus de 1H du matin quand j'arrive enfin chez moi , et je suis surprise de trouver Peeta devant la porte de ma maison.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Et ta fête? et...

-Tu es parti beaucoup trop vite je me suis mal fait comprendre tout à l'heure j'ai besoin de toi Katniss , j'en peux plus de contenir tous ce que je ressens pour toi ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attend de te dire ça que je ne pouvais pas attendre demain...

-Me dire quoi? Peeta ca ne fait que deux ou trois jours que l'on se tourne autours!

-Parle pour toi!

-Que veux tu dire par là Peeta ?

-Tu comprend pas! J'ai toujours esperer que un jour tu dègne t'intéresser à moi Katniss mais toi tu ne voyait que ce que tu voulais voir, ta haine envers moi trahissait les sentiments que j'avais envers toi! Bordel je crois que je suis amoureux de toi et que je l'ai toujours été!

-Pourquoi Moi, Pourquoi Mellark hein pourquoi tu me dis tout ca que maintenant !

-Pourquoi toi car tu es unique à mes yeux Katniss , à la première minute ou je t'ai apperçu je t'ai aimé et j'ai su que je t'aimerais toujours et que c'était toi et que ce ne serait jamais personne d'autres !

Même si après avoir vu que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi et que tu me detesté j'ai essayé de t'oublier...

-Tu aurais du ! C'est beaucoup trop pour moi je ne peux pas, je veux pas m'enguager oui je t'aime bien mais je ne veux pas d'une relation Peeta!

-Je prendrais ce que tu es prêt à me donner!

-Peeta tu dois vraiment être souale!

-Je ne le suis pas pour faire ça!

Et il m'attire soudain à lui et m'embrasse , ce baiser est rempli de déirs mais aussi de réponse et je ne suis pas prête à lui en donner une alors je le repousse mais il ne me laisse pas faire.

-Peeta stp.

-Katniss une nuit, juste une nuit après ça je te laisserai tranquille , si tu le souhaite tu n'entendra plus parler de moi!

-Ce sera pire Peeta, tu comprend pas, je ne peux pas te laisser espèrer ce serait mauvais de ma part!

-Je te le demande , si tu ressent ne serait ce que un minimum de chose pour moi alors reste avoir moi cette nuit!

-Il se rapproche à nouveau mais cette fois je le laisse faire et pense qu'il va m'embrasser à nouveau mais non il attend... nos yeux ne se quitte pas et cet échange est si intense qu'après une brève hésitiation je dépose mes mains sur son torse et me rapproche de lui pour me fondre dans ces bras.

Je l'entend soupiré...

-Allez vient rentre, je suis fatigué et je crois que toi aussi tu as besoin de te reposer.

-C'est une invitation?

Je lui prend la main et l'entraine dans la contact m'electrise et me rappele soudainement la soirée de la veille , je me stoppe et le fixe pour voir si lui aussi à ressenti ce courant, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de comprendre je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur d'entrée . Je suffoque, l'air me manque, une décharge électrique traverse mes veines. Son corps est brûlant et dur contre le mien, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur, et la chaleur de son souffle sur mes lèvres, j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps .

Tu vas me rendre complétement fou Everdeen et si je reste avec toi ce soir je sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler!

Et je profite de la proximité pour lui soufflé à l'oreille:

-Alors ne le fait pas!

Ni une ni deux il s'empare de ma bouche et il m'embrasse , ces mains parcourent mon corps déjà brulant de désirs et les miennes s'enroule dans ces cheveux que je tire délicatement et je peux entendre que cela lui plait et le pousse à continuer.

-Katniss tu es sure?

-S'il te plait Mellark agit au lieu de parler!

Il me saisit les fesses et me soulève, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et nous montons dans ma chambre sans que nos lèvres se sépare, je suis à bout de souffle alors je pars à la recherche de son cou que je parsème de baiser et je peux sentir les frissons qui le parcourt.

-Il me dépose délicatement et me pousse de façon à ce que je m'allonge, je m'éxécute et il se retrouve au dessus de moi, je ressent toute la chaleur de son corp et tous le désirs enfui au fond de moi remonte à la surface.

Je passe une main timide sous son tee shirt et lui caresse le dos, je le sens se raidir sous mes caresse je descend jusqu'à la coulissure de son boxer et passe mes doigts sous l'élastique , même si nous avont passé l'étape de l'intimité la nuit dernière je me sens rougir par mon geste, mais les baisers qu'il sème sur ma poitrine me fait sortir de ma timidité , je me redresse et retire mon haut , je tire sur le siens que l'ont soit à égalité.

Nous nous retrouvons rapidement en sous vêtements sur mon lit.

Les yeux de Peeta sont soutenu aux miens , et à ce moment je me dis que si je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui en tous cas j'ai beaucoup d'attirance et je ne pense pas que l'un aille sans l'autre.

-Tu est tellement belle.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus...

Et il m'attire à nouveau mais nous avons changer de position cette fois ci je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui .

- **Katnissssssssssssssssss**

- **Katnissssssssssssssssss**

Merde Madge mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou chez moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de régair que mon amie est planté à l'entrée de ma chambre la bouche grande ouverte.

Je repousse Peeta et me relève rapidement, il attrape rapidement mon haut et me le tend, je sais pas pourquoi mais je lui arrache des mains et il lève un sourcil pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne comprend pas ma réaction.

-Merde Madge on t'as jamais appris à sonner aux portes!

-Katniss j'étais inquiète je t'ai laissé une dizaine de méssage et ta porte d'entrée était grrande ouverte! !

Mhhh il est vrai que mon amie à essayé de m'appeler mais je n'avais pas envie de parler juste de réfléchir mais ca c'était avant que Peeta se pointe chez moi !

Elle pointe soudain le doigts sur Peeta.

-Et toi Mellark on t'as chercher toute la soirée, les flics nous ont virés de chez toi et heureusement que Gale s'est fait passé pour toi, sinon c'était l'amande Mellark , et pas très sympa comme cadeau d'aanniversaire!

Comme quoi qu'il est pas si débile que ça le Gale-Mais contente de voir que pendant qu'on gère une crise d'autre prennent du plaisir!

-Ohh Madge je t'en prie sort de cette chambre je te rejoins dans deux minutes!

Mon amie s'éxécute , et dès que la porte se referme je me retourne vers Peeta que lui ne dègne pas me regarder.

-Qu'est ce que tu as?!

-Rien Katniss , rien mais toi tu as bien un problème!

-Quoi mais de quoi tu parle !?

-Tu n'es pas capable d'assumé ne serait ce une fois ce qui se passe entre nous! Même devant ta plus grande amie...

Tu as honte de moi ou quoi?

Ce coup son ton est empris de colère.

-Non pas du tout c'est juste que c'est humilant d'être surprise de cette façon nous ne sortons même pas ensembles!

-Voilà nous y sommes Katniss , nous se sortons pas ensembles car TOI tu ne veux pas de moi, ou plutot tu ne veux pas de moi devant les autres!

-Je n'ai pas honte Peeta, c'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir cette réputation de fille facile qui se tappe deux mecs en même temps!

-Ah oui comment oublier que Katniss Everdeen et Finnick Odair se sont presque violé dans l'enceinte de notre lycée!

-Et merde Peeta je t'ai pas demander ton avis! D'ailleurs je ne t'ai même pas demander de venir me voir ce soir je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin de réfléchir!

-T'inquiète pas pour ça je m'en vais!

Et en une fraction de seconde il n'est plus la et c'est mieux comme ça car je suis prise d'une colère noire et je me met à pleurer, c'est du à quoi à la colère ou est ce que je suis triste que Peeta soit à nouveau sorti de ma vie d'un seul coup alors que tout allé bien!

-Katniss bordel pourquoi Peeta est parti aussi rapidement, j'espère que je n'y suis pas pour quelque choses ce n'était pas mon intention. Non et mince pourquoi tu pleure?

Elle se rapproche s'installe sur mon lit et me prend dans ces bras, je l'a laisse faire.

-Shhhhtttt Katniss , raconte moi qu'est ce qui s'est passé en moins de 2 minutes?

Vous aviez l'air d'être heureux quand je vous ai surpris , alors pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état maintenant? Vous êtes Bi-Polaire ou quoi toi et Peeta , entre vous c'est "je t'aime" Moi non plus...

Mon amie à le don de me faire rire, elle m'entend rire .

-Ah je préfère te voir comme ça ma petite Katniss !

-Désolé Madge, je sais pas ce qui me prend je suis à la foi en colère mai également triste.

-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est encore de ma faute, je ne sais pas le garder auprès de moi je le fais toujours fuir avec ma méchanceté naturelle.

-Mais non tu n'es pas méchante Katniss tu as un sale caractère c'est tout mais on peut rien y changer on t'aime comme ça...

-Non Madge je suis méchante avec Peeta ! Et ca ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

-Pas faux...

-Je l'ai encore envoyer balader alors que lui m'avouer ces sentiments...

-Quoi il t'as dis quoi?

\- Que il m'avais aimer dès la première fois qu'il m'avait vu et que il m'aimerait toujours! Mais pourquoi Moi? J'ai rien de spéciale...

-Oui mais Katniss ces choses ne s'explique pas tu sais les ames soeurs , le coup de foudre et tout ca ca te tombe dessus et tu n'y peux rien...

-Tu ne ressens rien pour lui Katniss? Ne me dis pas Non car je suis ton amie et je ne te croirais pas!

-Biensur que je ressens des choses mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour moi, la seule expérience que j'ai pu voir c'était mes parents et il était parfait! Peeta et moi nous nous sommes toujours detesté c'est pas comme ca que j'envisage le début d'une relation!

-Tu l'as detesté et rejeté Katniss , pas lui!Je pense que tu fuis car tu as peur ...

-Peur?

-Peur de le perdre car tu l'aime aussi ou du moins tu l'apprécie beaucoup et tu ne veux pas ressentir ce que ta mère à ressenti quand elle à perdu ton père...

Je ne répond pas car mon amie à encore raison j'ai peur, peur d'accepté la réalité, j'adore être en présence de Peeta mais accepté de révélé notre relation au grand jour voudra dire accepter d'aimer quelqu'un et d'un jour souffrir!

-Je ne veux pas souffrir tu comprend, bientôt je m'en vais à l'université et je dois pensé à mon avenir, je me suis toujours preservé de ça et lui il vient tout gacher avec ces foutu sentiments...

-Katniss ne réagit pas comme ça il à raison de vouloir le faire, quitte à en souffrir.

Car je pense réellement qu'il souffre autant que toi en ce moment!

Savoir Peeta en train de souffrir me relève le coeur à nouveau , oui je pense que je l'apprécie beaucoup! Mais est ce que je l'aime, ça je ne le sais pas encore et je pense que j'ai encore tout gâcher entre nous!

-Katniss vit au jour le Jour! tout ne se controle pas dans la vie !

\- J'aime le contrôle Madge et tu le sais mieux que personne. Au moins je suis sûre que je ne deviendrais pas comme ma mère aujourd'hui...

-Pfff Katniss je ne sais plus quoi te dire, tu es vraiment têtue!

-Allonge toi il est tard je vais rester dormir avec toi, si ca ne dérange pas , demain est un autres jour ...

-Merci Madge, je t'adore tu le sais?

-Biensur comme je sais que je t'adore aussi Katniss et je veux te voir heureuse!

Elle s'allonge et me prend dans ces bras , je m'endors rapidement car je suis apaisé dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, mais je regrette au fond de moi que ce ne soit pas les bras de Peeta ...

Salut les fanficGirls MERCIIIII pour vos Review je les lis toutes et je souris à chacun de vos commentaires et cela me donne envie de continuer à écrire ...

Alors je me plonge dès ce soir dans le chapitre 12, cette histoire est loin d'être fini nous allons voir l'évolution de Katniss , Peeta durant cette Fic et je ne sais même pas comment tout ca va se finir !

Je sais je sis vicieuse mais je ne veux pas que Katniss tombe facilement dans les bras de Peeta car dans Hunger Games ce n'est pas le cas il galère pour l'avoir donc là pareil et c'est ce que j'aime dans leur relations rien n'est facile ...


	13. Chapter 12

_Coucou les filles , je voulais savoir si par hasard vous saviez si Josh hutcherson venez au festival de Canne cette année? Car j'ai mon frère qui va y bossé donc si il peut m'avoir un autographe ca serait cool j'ai pas réussi à voir si il allé y être ou non!Bon j'en ai déjà un mais j'aimerais faire dédicassé mes livres Hunger Games._

 _Sinon j'ai la chance d'avoir mon pharmacien qui ressemble à Josh , sisi je suis pas folle au début je pensé que j'exageré mais j'y suis allé avec une amie tout à l'heure je ne lui ai rien dit et elle sait que j'adore cet acteur et quand on a quitté la pharmacie elle m'a dit "je comprend pourquoi tu vas das cette pharmacie, y'a un gars qui ressemble à l'autre là de hunger Games haha mon amie le trouve trop petit et pas très beau (josh) :(_

 _Bon je vous rassure je passe pas mon temps pour autant dans la pharmacie ! Mais c'est cool de savoir que son pharmacien à des air de josh ;) Non?_

 _Bon sinon je me suis décidé à écrire le 13 ème chapitre de ma fiction qui va être riche en rebondissement et qui va enfin changer la donne sur les sentiments de Katniss!_

 _Je pense que je vais écrire encore 4 ou 5 chapitres et après je finalise la fic , j'ai une autre idée de Fic et j'aimerais co écrire avec une autre filles du groupe voilà, j'attend vos réponses pour ma question._

 _Bisous Bisous ...et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 12 :

Je me réveille avec pas mal de courbatures, je comprends rapidement pourquoi mon amie Madge est complétement affalée sur moi et je suis à moitié par terre , j'avais oublié pourquoi nous ne dormions plus ensembles , car elle bouge beaucoup trop la nuit et souvent au détriment de mon sommeil.

-Aie!

-Katniss ca va ?

-Ouais plutôt bien malgré les courbatures que je subis grâce à ton sommeil agité...

-Je m'excuse ma belle ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

-T'inquiète je t'en veux pas et heureusement que tu es restée avec moi cette nuit malgré toutes ces courbatures tu as été d'un grand secours pour que je ne passe pas une nuit blanche.

Je lui lance mon oreiller.

-Mais j'ai tout de même mal partout alors un massage serait vraiment apprécié!

-Ah ca n'y compte pas ma cher Katniss, tu demanderas à Mellark, c'est son rôle pas le mien !

-Hum Peeta je l'avais presque oublié celui-là!

Mais mon cœur m'indique le contraire car je souffre encore autant qu'hier avec la fatigue en moins.

-Allez hop debout fainéante tu vas m'accompagner à l'entrainement de Basket !

-Ah ca n'y compte pas!

-Pardon on s'est mal compris je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Katniss alors debout tout de suite tu m'accompagne un point final!

-Et pourquoi tu insistes tellement pour aller à ce foutu entrainement? Qui t'intéresse autant?

Je vois mon amie se renfermer soudain comme une huitre.

-Ah non me dis pas que tu veux aller voir Gale!

-Katniss laisse-moi t'expliquer… Hier il était tellement gentil avec moi il m'a pas lâché de la soirée il a été serviable et contrairement à d'habitude pas du tout lourd, et quand les flics sont arrivé je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire car tout le monde s'est barré alors avec Gale on a décidé de chercher Peeta, mais c'était peine perdu car il n'était même plus dans la maison , puis les flics sont rentrés dans la villa et je me suis retrouver bête à trouver une explication mais Gale a pris le dessus et s'est excusé auprès d'eux pour le bordel , les voisins et tout... et il ont finalement passé l'éponge car ils ne se déplaçaient jamais chez les Mellark. Les flics nous ont demandé d'arrêter de suite la fête ce que nous avons fait et il m'a ensuite accompagné jusqu'à chez toi car j'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi. Bref j'ai envie de le remercier car sans lui ton petit ami serait dans une belle merde si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, et je reconnais que Gale a été assez cool mais ca n'excuse pas son comportement avec cette pouf!

-Oui mais tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance Katniss! Prends-en de la graine car à cette heure ci Peeta ne doit pas être très bien!

-Je ne souhaite pas de seconde chance car il ne sait jamais rien passé entre nous contrairement à toi avec Gale.

-Katniss ce que j'ai vu hier ne ressemblait pas à rien!

Je me mets à rougir en repensant à la scène d'hier, j'aurais été mon amie, j'aurais été vraiment mal à l'aise, mais je ne suis pas Madge, je suis à un siècle de lui ressembler... son intelligence, sa beauté, son élégance, son humour bref je n'ai que d'éloge à son égard.

-D'ailleurs il est vraiment pas mal du tout Mellark, je t'envie ma petite Katniss!

Je lui lance mon second oreiller dans la tête.

-Jalouse?!

-Non du tout tu n'as qu'à sortir avec si il t'intéresse autant!

-Ne t'énerve pas Kat et de toute façon c'est pas de moi dont il est amoureux donc je n'aurais aucune chance et elle me relance l'oreiller!

Elle n'a pas tort, je suis heureuse de constater que c'est de moi dont il est amoureux, de moi et de personne d'autre, cette Clove n'a qu'à bien se tenir... Mais qu'est ce qui me prend à penser comme ça...

-Je prends le premier tour pour la douche!

-Va donc tu en aS plus besoin que moi.

Elle me tire la langue et s'en va en direction de la salle de bain. J'en profite pour appeler ma petite soeur, savoir si tout va bien et quand elle compte rentrer.

 **15 Appels en absence de Madge .**

 **6 Nouveaux messages de Madge.**

En effet elle a vraiment essayé de me joindre et pas qu'un peu...

 **1 Nouveau message: Peeta Mellark.**

Je serre mon portable entre mes mains comme si celui-ci allait s'enfuir. Je commence à avoir les mains moites. J'appréhende de lire le message, je me mords la lèvre à m'en faire mal.

 _Peeta Mellark : Tu as raison Everdeen j'étais plus que bourré alors oublie ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire hier soir. Bon week end +_

Je relis le message plusieurs fois et les larmes me montent aux yeux quand je comprends enfin le sens du message! Il veut que j'oublie ce qu'il m'a dit sur quoi? Sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers moi depuis toujours! Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était faux ou exagéré pour profiter de moi ou est ce qu'il regrette?!

Je n'ai même plus envie d'appeler ma petite soeur, pas dans cet état! Je descends déjeuner !

Oui je vais y allé à cet entrainement et je vais en faire baver à Mellark, il va regretter de me faire autant souffrir et de jouer avec mes sentiments! Je me lève bien décidé à lui faire autant de mal qu'à moi, et si je veux que ça marche c'est maintenant!

Je me choisit un petit shorty en jean avec une chemise noir et blanche accompagnée de mes converse blanche, quand Madge arrive enfin je lui demande si elle peut m'aider à me coiffer et me maquiller comme la veille elle ne comprend pas et me pose un tas de question.

-Katniss on t'as fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi si je t'aurais demander de t'habiller ou te maquiller comme ça il y'a une semaine de cela tu m'aurais ri au nez...

-Comme on dit si bien ma chère Madge il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis!

-Et tu as entièrement raison Katniss car tu es à tomber, si j'étais un mec tu serais carrément mon style de nana!

-Et bien dommage que tu n'en sois pas un on formerait un super couple toi et moi.

45 Mn plus tard nous sommes prêtes et partons pour le gymnase, contrairement à hier je ne suis pas du tout stressée, bien au contraire je suis remontée et exulte à me venger. A l'entrée nous croisons Finnick et Gale, mais je suis déçue quand je vois que Peeta n'est pas avec eux alors j'ose à leur demander:

-Peeta n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui?!

-Non , j'aurais pensé qu'il serait avec toi!

Finnick 1! Katniss 0!

-Pardon je te suis pas à moins que tu sois aveugle je suis avec Madge et non Mellark.

-Vous aviez pourtant l'air proche hier toi et lui!

-En effet mais c'était hier et j'avais bien trop bu pour me souvenir pourquoi j'ai daigné lui adresser la parole!

Finnick me sourit enfin je pense qu'il est heureux de voir que entre Peeta et moi il n'y a rien et ne cherche pas plus à me questionner, tant mieux!

-Donc si tu n'es pas là pour Peeta pourquoi vous êtes là les filles?

Je donne un coup de coude à mon amie Madge.

-C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir, je voulais te remercier Gale pour m'avoir soutenue avec l'arrivée de la Police et ensuite m'avoir raccompagnée chez Katniss!

Gale à l'air surpris mais il saute presque sur place, j'espère qu'il va saisir la perche et ne plus faire souffrir mon amie car quand je les regarde, ils ont quand même l'air de s'apprécier énormément tous les deux.

-Ce n'était rien c'était cool hier, je voulais justement te parler si tu avais une minute à me consacrer avant l'entrainement?

-Oui pas de soucis je suis là pour toi, euh enfin tu m'as compris j'ai un peu de temps, ça te dérange pas Katniss, je reviens tout de suite.

-Prend ton temps, je t'attends dans le gymnase.

Je me retrouve seule avec Finnick et c'est la première fois que je ressens un malaise entre nous, aucun de nous deux ne parlent et je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place. Il faut que je sois honnête avec lui ce que je ressens pour lui est différent de ce que j'ai ressenti avec Peeta car Finnick ne sera jamais qu'un ami rien d'autre!

-Finnick il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute, mais avant je veux que tu saches que quand je t'ai vus hier avec Mellark, je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule et...

Je ne le laisse pas finir je ne veux pas qu'il recommence à me déclarer ses sentiments lors je me lance:

-Finnick écoute, entre Mellark et moi il ne se passe rien, mais c'est pas de lui et moi dont je voulais te parler mais plutôt de nous! Toi , Moi je ne peux pas , je ne ressens pas ce que tu ressens je suis désolé mais j'aime être ton amie, je n'ai que toi et Madge comme amis dans ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre alors s'il te plait ne me fuis pas.

Il souffle puis m'attire contre lui et me prend dans ses bras.

-Je ne t'en veux pas je te remercie d'être sincère avec moi et je serais toujours là pour toi et si tu veux que je sois ton ami, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne te forcerais pas à ressentir comme moi, j'ai essayé et je ne regrette pas, comme on dit si bien mieux vaut vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets!

Il se recule et m'embrasse sur le front.

-Alors amis?

-Je dirais même ma meilleure amie! Tu es une fille formidable Katniss ne l'oublie jamais et celui qui gagnera ton coeur aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir! Bon c'est pas tout Mlle Everdeen mais je dois vous laisser, l'entraineur n'est pas du tout patient.

-Désolée, je te laisse on se voit plus tard!

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la salle de Basket pour rejoindre mon amie, et c'est à ce moment que mon portable sonne, je le cherche dans mon sac et rentre dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Peeta.

-Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches Mellark!

-Pardon tu avais la tête dans ton sac c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans.

-Oui c'est ça si tu le dis!

-Il te prend quoi la veille tu me sautes dessus et maintenant tu m'agresse comme un chien enragé. T'es bipolaire ou quoi Everdeen?!

-Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus j'ai accepté tes avances car je devais être bien trop bourré pour me contrôler et en arriver là!

-alors ont été deux! Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu fous ici tu n'es pas dans l'équipe de Basket au dernière nouvelles?

-Non en effet mais j'étais venu voir quelqu'un et ça te regarde pas.

Je pense l'avoir touché car son regard se détache du mien.

-Cool content qu'entre Finnick et toi ça colle plus que entre nous deux, bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai entrainement...

-Oui et le coach n'est pas trop patient...

Mais il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et me dépasse pour rejoindre les vestiaires et ce sans un mot ou un regard envers moi! Je me retourne et le regarde partir le coeur déchiré, pourquoi je me sens aussi mal, et pourquoi il fallait que je tombe amoureuse de PEETA MELLARK!

Je rejoins mon amie dans les gradins, et elle voit de suite que quelques choses ne va pas.

-Katniss, ca va pas?

-Madge je crois que je l'aime!

Je me surprends par ma révélation mais j'ai besoin d'en parler de savoir qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi!

-Qui? Peeta? Mais...

Mon amie est complétement abasourdie je crois que si elle n'était pas assise elle se serait effondrer après avoir entendu ma révélation.

-Il me déteste, j'ai tout gaché , pouquoi?! Pourquoi il faut que je le fasse souffrir et que je me fasse souffrir par la même occasion! J'en ai marre tu comprends Madge ? Marre d'être la Katniss qui ne montre rien ou ne ressent rien, j'en peux plus de tout garder pour moi, ce que je ressens envers Peeta c'est trop fort, j'arrive pas à contrôler! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être simplement heureuse!

-Car tu es une sacrée emmerdeuse Katniss et je suis contente que tu t'en rendes enfin compte il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas alors il est encore temps de changer la donne tu crois pas?!

-Impossible! Il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole après le comportement que j'ai eu envers lui!

-Impossible tu dis?! Bah écoute ceci n'a pas l'air impossible quand on remarque qu'il ne fait que te dévorer des yeux depuis tout à l'heure!

Je me tente alors à regarder dans sa direction car depuis le début de l'entrainement je m'étais mis dos au joueur pour éviter de croiser son regard et de me sentir encore plus faible que je ne le suis en ce moment! Mais quand je me retourne et que nos regard se croisent mon coeur ne fait qu'un bond et je réalise que ce que je ressens pour lui est bien réel et que c'est maintenant ou jamais!

Peeta me fixe, son regard trouble complétement et je n'arrive pas à détourner et rompre cet échange qui me met vraiment dans tous mes états, ce mec aura ma peau j'en suis sure!

Mais à cet instant j'ai besoin de plus, beaucoup plus... Je me décide de le rejoindre, il faut que je lui dise que je le déteste pas bien au contraire, et j'entends mon amie derrière m'appeler mais je ne l'a calcule pas, je continue ma route en direction de Peeta sans même relâcher son regard et c'est quand qu'il s'aperçoit que je viens vers lui que son regard se transforme en incompréhension alors je doute va t'il m'envoyer balader, va t'il accepter de me parler?

Je me retrouve à peine à 10 mètres de lui et tout mon corps tremble, je sais pas si je dois continuer ou faire demi tour, mais trop tard je crois qu'il a compris, décidément ce mec lit en moi, car il se lève et en moins de 10 secondes il est face à moi et je ne sais plus quoi dire, je suis paralysée.

Il lève son bras en ma direction je crois qu'il le dirige dans ma direction mais il n'en fait rien il le pose sur le rebord du dossier derrière moi pour prendre appuie, je le regarde faire, je regarde ces moindres fait et geste et il s'en rend compte car cela le fait sourire, alors je reviens à moi et me racle la gorge.

-Je voulais, je voulais euh en fait juste...

Je bafouille je ne trouve pas mes mots, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une idiote, et le fait qu'il sourit comme çà m'agace!

-J'en ai marre, de tout ça!

-Sérieux développe car je comprends pas c'est toi qui est venu vers moi Katniss enfin c'est ce que je pensé peut être que tu voulais allez voir quelqu'un d'autre ?!

Je sais de quoi il me parle, il fait référence à l'échange que nous avons eu quelques minutes avant dans les couloirs quand je lui ai dit que j'étais venu voir quelqu'un!

-Non c'est toi que je veux... enfin je veux dire non à toi que je voulais parler cette fois.

Il fait semblant de ne pas comprend mais je sais qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça et j'ai vraiment l'impression de paraitre pour une nunuche.

-Tu sais quoi laisse tomber!

-Ah non Katniss je ne vais pas laisser tomber pas cette fois ci, et il m'attire à lui me plaque contre lui.

Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre et je le vois hésiter il n'est pas sûr, je place mes mains autour de son cou et me détache un peu de lui mais approche lentement mon visage du sien pour enfin m'emparer de ses lèvres. Peeta se laissa faire et ferme les yeux et fini enfin par répondre au baiser, se fut tendre mais rapidement le baiser devint passionné, il me saisit par la taille pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui et je peux sentir que cet échange lui fait autant d'effet qu'à moi et bien que sa respiration soit saccadée, je continue d'approfondir ce baiser. J'ai l'impression que si je me sépare de lui maintenant, je ne m'en remettrai pas, alors je continue durant plusieurs secondes ou minutes... Puis il Peeta recule et la réalité retombe vite. Je détourne le regard et tout le monde, oui je dis bien tout le monde nous regarde, on se croirait dans une scène de théâtre et nous serions à la première loge!

-Mon dieu! je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons fait?!

-On s'est embrassé Katniss enfin tu m'as embrassé... dit moi que tu ne regrettes pas ? Pas encore je ne le supporterai pas une nouvelles fois !

Le ton de sa voix me rappelle alors à l'ordre, non ! C'est hors de question de fuir une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci Katniss tu assume, je lui attrape la main et entrelace mes doigts aux siens, je lui souris et l'embrasse à nouveau, pas comme le baiser précédent, juste un effleurement de nos lèvres et cela le rassure, c'est officiel Peeta Mellark est mon petit ami si un jour j'aurais imaginé ça!

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui Peeta Mellark, je suis sure de vouloir être ta petite amie si bien sur toi tu veux bien de moi?

-Tu rigole évidement que je veux que tu sois ma petite amie et j'en suis très fière ! Merci...

-Pourquoi tu me remercie? j'en avais autant envie que toi, ce n'est en rien de la pitié ou autres choses , tu me plais plus que tu ne le penses et je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personnes d'autres alors pourquoi pas essayer toi et moi!

-Toi et moi, j'adore ça sonne bien!

Sans que je m'y attende il m'attrape et me porte dans ses bras pour me faire tourner!

-Arrête lâche moi tu es fou ! Lâche moi de suite Mellark!

-Oui je suis fou de toi Everdeen ...

Nous restons tout le long de l'entrainement de Basket ensemble, même si à plusieurs reprise le coach de Peeta lui à gueulé dessus pour qu'il vienne sur le terrain mais c'était peine perdu nous étions tous deux dans une bulle infranchissable, mais pour combien de temps?! A la fin du cours Peeta et moi nous détachons l'un de l'autre avec grande difficulté.

-Peeta tu viens ? Il faut que tu te changes ta dulcinée ne vas pas disparaitre!

Je deviens rouge pivoine, et part en direction de Madge. Peeta lui part dans la direction opposé vers les vestiaires et sa présence me manque déjà énormément!

-Katniss j'y crois pas je te jure que je n'y crois pas tout ça est irréel toi et Peeta c'était "Waouh" nous sommes tous rester bouche bée, mais c'était tellement ... tellement il n'y a pas de mots toi et lui vous allez trop bien ensembles et vous aviez l'air tellement bien!

-Je te confirme Madge je suis heureuse!


	14. Chapter 13

ARF je suis désolé pour cette longue absence , j'ai repris le sport avec intensité j'habite la côte d'azur et un boudin sur la plage ca le fait pas trop lol :) et j'ai également repris mes études donc pas évidents d'écrire et réviser en même temps mon concours est en novembre et je peux pas me permettre de le raté !

D'ailleurs ce chapitre sera le dernier je finalise cette histoire car j'ai une idée pour une autre fic qui parlera de Katniss et Peeta (oui je les adores...) qui me semble bien mieux et plus mature que celle ci .

J'espère que la fin vou plaira quand même l'inspiration a été dure très dure!

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 13

Dès le départ de Peeta, je reprends mes esprits, et merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce qui m'a pris?! Et je passe pour qui moi devant tous ces gens? Finnick, ensuite Peeta… Voilà ce qu'ils vont penser de moi, que je ne suis qu'une fille facile ! Et c'est loin d'être le cas je ne veux pas attirer les commérages sur moi, dans moins de 4 mois je serais loin d'ici alors autant arrêter tout tous de suite!

Mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir car je ressens vraiment quelques choses de fort pour Peeta, quelques choses que je n'arrive pas à contrôler!

-Katniss?!

Mon amie Madge se tiens toujours à mes côté, étant dans mes pensée je l'avais oublié.

-Ça va? Tu as l'air soucieuse ?

-A vrai dire pas vraiment !

-Comment ça? Il y'a deux minute tu étais super bien !

-Je ne sais pas Madge, je ne veux pas d'une relation avec Peeta.

Tu comprends je m'en vais dans peu de temps et cette histoire ne sera que du passé dans quelques mois et je ne veux pas souffrir ou même encore plus le faire souffrir lui car je tiens à lui, enfin je crois...

-Oh Katniss arrête de te soucier du futur! Soucie toi de l'instant présent, profite ce mec il est super et comme tu le dis si bien tu ne peux pas le faire souffrir et le quitter maintenant le fera souffrir tu peux me croire!

\- Au contraire!

\- Soit plus claire je ne comprends pas?

-Bah oui, au contraire si je le quitte maintenant il souffrira moins pour mon départ à l'université! On se connait à peine Madge !On a encore rien partagé ensembles et de plus je ne veux pas non je ne peux pas avoir de copains durant mes études supérieures et toi même tu le sais!

-Non je ne sais pas Katniss je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive tu as tous pour être heureuse avec Peeta, je suis sûre que ce mec est plus qu'une quelconque aventure, je le sens vous deux c'est imprévisible et je l'ai toujours vu il n'y a que toi qui ferme les yeux sur ce qui se passe entre vous!

-S'il te plait laisse une chance à l'évolution de ton couple avec Peeta et si tu le laisse maintenant tu lui brisera le coeur Katniss.

-Okay! Faisons ça attendons et laissons faire le présent, mais ne viens pas te reprocher de me ramasser à la petite cuillère quand se sera trop dure de le laisser au moment venu!

-Si tu le dis, moi je sais que tout ca se finira très bien! Tu es bien trop pessimiste Katniss ca pourrait bien causer ta perte!

-Non car j'ai la chance de t'avoir !

Je prends mon amie dans les bras et la remercie car sans elle j'aurai surement quitté Peeta.

Nous sortons du gymnase et les garçons sont déjà à l'extérieur, Peeta est en retrait des autres, qu'est-ce que je dois faire : me joindre au groupe ou aller le retrouver?!

-Vas-y! Rejoins le après tout c'est ton petit copain ...

Madge me pousse à aller vers lui et c'est quand il relève la tête de son téléphone et me sourit que je ne résiste pas et m'avance directement vers lui.

-Tu as…

Mais il me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il m'attire à lui et me plaque contre son torse. J'émets un léger cri surprise par son geste, et cela le fait rire. J'essaye alors de le repousser car je n'aime pas qu'il se foute de moi, mais il me retient dans ces bras, s'approche dangereusement de mon oreille et me chuchote:

-Cette fois ci je te laisserai pas me quitter si facilement Everdeen!

Et il se penche sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse tout d'abord tendrement mais cette fois c'est moi qui prend l'audace de passer mes mains autour de sa nuque et l'attirer plus près de moi et notre baiser devient rapidement plus fougueux, je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et l'a lui caresse , ce qui lui permet de passer sa langue à travers mes lèvres et nous nous embrassons durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée d'interrompre notre échange étant à bout de souffle.

Je recule légèrement et plonge mon regard dans le sien, et à cet instant je me dis que mon amie Madge à raison il a l'air aussi heureux que je le suis actuellement. Il replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux tomber sur mon visage et la replace puis sa main trace les traits de mon visage, et s'arrête sur ma joue je penche alors ma tête dessus , pour lui faire comprendre que ses caresses ne me gène pas du tout.

-Hey les tourtereaux vous connaissez l'existence d'une chambres? Car perso ça me dérange pas de vous mater mais les gosses qui sont là-bas risque d'être un peu choqués !

Et merde Gale n'a pas tort j'avais complétement fait abstraction de toutes les personnes qui était atours de nous. Je m'éloigne de Peeta mais lui attrape la main et enlace mes doigts au siens car je ne veux pas perdre le contact avec lui, je me sens tellement à l'aise à ces côté.

Il regarde nos mains et me souris.

-Si on retournait auprès des autres? Je m'étais éloigné pour qu'on puisse se retrouver un peu seuls mais on va en faire jaser plus d'un si on ne retourne pas avec eux et n'ai pas envie de faire parler de nous, cela ne regarde que nous deux ce qui se passe entre toi et moi.

Je resserre mes doigts au siens et exerce une légère pression, car ce qui vient de me dire me touche, finalement je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Alors c'est officiel vous deux? Car franchement vous nous preniez pour des truites ou quoi?!

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire Gale!

-Oh Katniss me prend pas pour un con, ça fait un moment que vous vous tournez autour tous les deux!

Peeta ressent que je commence à perdre patience .

-Gale à ce que je sache je me suis jamais mêlée de tes histoires alors fous nous la paix mais je peux répondre à ta première question oui Katniss et moi sommes bien ensembles, alors dorénavant tu gardes tes remarques pour toi et tu lui fou la paix mec. Okay ?!

-Ouch doucement mec je ne voulais pas te froisser, t'inquiète je foutrais la paix à ta princesse toi-même tu sais tu es mon pote et les gonzesses de mes potes deviennent mes amies aussi alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire!

Il s'approche de moi et me fou un petit coup de poing dans le bras!

-En tout cas Everdeen je crois que je préfère t'avoir en amie qu'en ennemie.

-En tous cas Everdeen je crois que je préfère t'avoir en amie plutôt qu' en ennemie.

Au même moment Finnick se rapproche de nous, j'avais oublier la présence de mon meilleure ami, qu'est ce qu'il en pense j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas , surtout qu'il pardonnera à Peeta car ils sont amis depuis l'école élémentaire.

-Vous auriez pu au moins avoir la correction d'être sincère au moins une fois! Surtout toi tu Katniss tu me déçois je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie mais tu ne fais que me manipulé et me mentir depuis le début c'est pas toi tout à l'heure avant l'entrainement qui me disais le contraire sur Mellark et maintenant tu roucoules dans ces bras?! Franchement vous n'êtes qu'un couple en cartons à mes yeux mais rendez moi un service et oublier moi les gars carje ne souhaite pas être spectateurs de deux traitres!

-Merde Finnick, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher, on est potes depuis toujours!

-Non Gale tu vois je n'appelle pas ça un pote, mis plutôt un hypocrite ! N'est-ce pas Mellark?

Peeta me lâche la main, j'essaye de le rattraper mais trop tard il se rapproche de Finnick, et lui jette un coup de poing dans la figure. Finnick passe sa main sur son nez qui se met à saigner et se jette sur Peeta pour l'assigner de coup, je cours sur eux et m'interpose entre eux mais Finnick me repousse violement sur le côté, je supplie Gale et Madge des yeux pour qu'ils me viennent en aide.

Gale empoigne Finnick par les bras et le recul, je me précipite sur Peeta et le prend dans mes bras.

-Je t'en supplie arrête, tu ne peux pas faire ça c'est ton meilleur ami et le miens aussi!

-Non il est jaloux, car tu m'as choisi moi et pas lui!

-Oui justement je t'ai choisi toi alors s'il te plait écoute moi et calme toi, regarde-moi!

Et je lui attrape le visage et le force à me regarder, il plonge ces yeux dans les miens et je le vois se calmé et il finit par me sourire.

-Je suis désolée.

Il m'attire contre lui et je me laisse faire.

-Je suis désolé Katniss je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

-Raccompagne moi à la maison s'il te plait, il faut que je te soigne tu n'es pas beau à voir!

-C'est vrai ce mensonge Mlle Everdeen?

-A moitié vrai!

En nous éloignant je me tourne et supplie Madge du regard de s'occuper de Finnick elle doit me comprendre car elle acquiesce de la tête. Le trajet en voiture se fait en silence, nous arrivons devant chez moi je sors de la voiture et attend que Peeta en fasse de même mais il reste assis et n'éteint pas le contact.

-Tu viens?

-J'ai besoin de savoir, de quoi Finnick parler ? Tu lui as dit quoi sur moi? Sur nous?

Je ne veux pas lui dire mais je ne veux pas non plus lui mentir je remonte dans la voiture.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et que je ne ressentais rien pour toi car je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

-Le perdre?! Tu te fou de moi tu n'as jamais assumé tous ce qu'il se passé entre nous car tu avais peur de perdre FinnicK? C'est pour lui que tu m'as toujours rejeté Kat?

-Non! Enfin oui! Mais j'ai eu tort!

-Tu as eu tort?! Bordel mais tu as joué avec moi et avec lui !

-Tu es fou, non je n'ai pas joué avec vous deux je ne suis pas comme ça!

-Ah ouais? Et à quel moment tu t'es aperçu que tu n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui ?

-Je sais pas, je me suis trompé je pensais l'aimer mais ce n'est pas comme toi c'est différent oui je l'aime mais comme un ami!

-Et moi?

-Je sais pas c'est trop tout c'est aller trop vite entre nous, il y'a encore une semaine je te haïssais et là nous sortons ensembles, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à notre relation , je sais que j'ai de l'attirance pour toi ma...

-Mais moi c'est tout! Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'attirance pour toi?!

-Tu sais quoi ne te fatigue pas! je rentre je te laisse réfléchir sur nous deux car je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies vraiment envie d'être avec moi Kat!

-Non !

Je lui hurle dessus, je me mets à pleurer, je suis triste, je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois

\- Non je veux être avec toi, j'ai besoin de toi je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec toi, j'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne, te voir sourire, et quand tu m'embrasse j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peux m'atteindre!

Je me mets à nue sur mes sentiments il voulait savoir et bah il sait sauf que moi je me sens nulle vraiment faible, je sors de la voiture s'en est trop pour moi

Je cours vers ma maison sans lâcher un regard vers sa voiture, je rentre dans ma maison en claquant la porte et monte directement dans ma chambre, j'entends ma mère m'appeler mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir, je ne veux voir personne je veux être seule je suis tellement mal!

Mais je crois bien qu ma mère se fiche de savoir ce que je pense ou non car elle insiste et tappe plusieurs fois à ma porte.

-Non MAMAN je ne veux pas parler je suis crevée, plus tard!

Mais elle ne bouge pas et continue à frapper alors je me lève et lui ouvre et retourne dans mon lit sans même un regard.

\- Pardonne-moi!

Cette voix n'est pas celle de ma mère, je lève la tête de mon oreiller et contemple Peeta qui est appuyé contre l'entrée de ma porte.

Je ne veux pas entendre ces excuses j'ai juste besoin de le sentir contre moi j'en ai marre qu'on se dispute et qu'on se quitte je suis tellement malheureuse à ces moment-là, je me lève et cours vers lui pour plonger dans ces bras. Je me colle contre lui et il entoure ces bras autour de moi, je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux, il remonte ces mains de ma taille et me caresse les bras , ce qui m'arrache plusieurs frissons.

Je ferme ma porte à clef et le pousse vers mon lit, il essaye de parler mais je l'en empêche, je plaque ma lèvres sur les siennes, je l'entends gémir à travers nos baisers.

Je me redresse et retire mon haut et me penche à nouveau sur lui.

Son corps est brûlant et dur contre le mien, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur, et la chaleur de son souffle sur mes lèvres, j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps à chaque bouffée, je peux voir le désir brûler dans ses yeux, l'éclat de milliers de brasiers qui font rage, menaçant de nous consumer tous les deux. 

-Katniss tu es sure? On peut attendre tu sais!

-Non j'en ai besoin j'ai besoin de te montrer tous ce que je ressens pour toi , il n'y a que toi qui compte et j'ai besoin de te le prouver.

-Katniss...

Je le fais taire à nouveau par un baiser brulant et lui incite à retirer son chandail.

Ce qu'il fait, je caresse les lignes de son torse et je vois que cela lui procure beaucoup de bien car je ne sens plus que ça sous moi !

-Si toi tu peux attendre lui ne peux pas!

Je le vois rougir alors je le rassure en lui abaissant son short et en le caressant à travers son boxer.

-Cela ne me déplait pas Mr Mellark bien au contraire.

-Je vois ça!

Sa main se crispa dans mes cheveux. Je m'emparai à nouveau de sa bouche et le gratifiai d'un baiser. Un baiser passionné, éperdu, comme s'il devait partir d'une seconde à l'autre et que je n'avais pas le temps de me rassasier de lui.  
Mais j'avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus je passai ma main sous ses fesses et tira sur son boxer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de le retirer, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, pendant ce temps je fini moi aussi par me déshabiller.

On se regarda un long moment, je voulais graver chaque seconde dans ma tête, c'était ma première fois et c'était avec mon premier amour, à vrai dire avec le seul que je n'ai jamais eu .

Il attrapa mes hanches et me fit basculer de façon à se retrouver sur moi, puis il empoigna un de mes seins et le caressa, je fermais les yeux, toutes ses sensations étaient tellement forte .

J'essayais de passer mes mains pour le caresser et quand je réussis enfin à parvenir à son sexe je le prit dans mes mains et me mit à le caresser de haut en bas, et celui ci gonfla autour de mes doigts.

Soudain je senti sa main s'éloigner plus bas et il se mit à me caresser là ou personne sauf lui ne l'avait fait auparavant, car il n'y avait que lui, cette haine que j'avais pour lui n'en n'était pas j'essayais juste de fuir ce qui m'avait toujours fait peur jusque-là! "l'amour"...

Chaque nerfs de mon cerveau étaient sensibilisés, se préparant à son contact. Chaque partie de mon corps se mettaient à chauffer d'impatience quand je sentis enfin son intimité rejoindre la mienne, mais il s'immobilisa au-dessus de moi.

-Tu es sûre?!

-Sûre comme jamais je ne l'ai été, et je penchais mes hanches contre lui pour le lui faire comprendre.

-Merde!

-Quoi?

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?!

-Pas besoin je prends la pilule ma mère m'a forcé quand elle a appris que tu avais couché à la maison!

-Ouf cool je n'avais rien sur moi et je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te résister une nouvelle fois!

-Alors ne le fais pas.

A ce moment il entra délicatement en moi, j'étais réjouis de me dire que finalement ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça, mais quand il sorti et entra une nouvelle fois je sentis une énorme brulure et je sorti une grimace malgré moi

-Tu veux que j'arrête?

-Non surtout pas.

Et il sorti et entra à nouveau mais je voyais bien qu'il se retenait alors je poussais mon corps vers lui et je l'entendis gémir à travers nos baisers, la douleur partie rapidement et ce que j'avais ressenti la nuit dernière réapparut de nouveau avec soulagement.

-Hum Peeta continue, plus vite.

Il s'exécuta et buta en moi de plus en plus rapidement, au bout d'une quinzaine de minute je n'arrivais plus à retenir mon plaisir.

-Katniss j'en peux plus je suis sur le point de venir...

-Moi aussi, continue juste encore un peu.

Il fit un dernier coup de reins plus profond que les autres ce qui m'arracha un long très long orgasme. Je collais ma bouche contre l'épaule de Peeta et crachais des injures à travers mon orgasme. Il s'interrompit pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains, puis plongea profondément la langue dans ma bouche.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer.  
-Je t'en supplie fais le , soufflai-je, nouant les doigts sur sa nuque. Ne cesse jamais de m'aimer.

Et sur ces mots il suivit rapidement comme moi auparavant, il essaya de retenir son orgasme en m'embrassant mais celui-ci était tellement profond que je suis sûre que ma mère nous avait entendu, j'aurais le droit à un sermon et Peeta aussi j'en suis sure!

-Après plusieurs minutes il releva la tête vers mi en prenant appui sur ses coudes, puis me caressa le visage.

-Je m'attendais pas à être pardonner de cette façon je veux bien qu'on se dispute tous les jours si notre réconciliation se passe toujours comme ça !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-J'aime t'entendre rire Everdeen!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je vais continuer à te haïr!

-Hais moi autant que je t'aime ce n'est pas un problème tant que tu restes auprès de moi.

-Tu m'aime? Tu m'as pourtant dis le contraire dans ton sms!

-Tu m'avais mis en rage! Je t'ai toujours aimé depuis tout petit ça n'as toujours été que toi j'attendais juste le bon moment pour te l'avouer tu me détestais tellement!

-Je pense que je déteste le fait d'aimer quelqu'un à vrai dire!

-En tous cas je sais pas ce que tu en as pensé mais pour une première c'était juste trop bon, qu'est-ce que seront nos ébats demain ou dans 1 semaine, 1 mois, ou 1 an...

-1 an ?!

-Quoi même 10 ans si tu veux...

-On en est pas là, il y'a nos études et tu sais pour moi c'est très important ! Minute tu as dis que j'étais ta première fois ?

-Oui il ne pouvait pas en être j n'ai toujours été attiré que par toi j'ai eu des aventures mais rien de semblable à la notre et je voulais que ce soit toi et personne d''autre car sincèrement je t'aime tellement Katniss que j'aimerais aussi que tu sois ma dernière.

\- On n'est pas dans une pièce de théâtre Peeta qui vivra verra ca se trouve dans 1 an tu seras avec une jolie blonde aux yeux bleu à forte poitrine!

-Tu me conviens parfaitement Katniss pas besoin d'une jolie blonde tu es bien plus qu'une jolie blonde et ta poitrine est parfaite à mes yeux.

-Tu veux que je sois sincère avec toi Peeta! Il y'a encore 2 heures je voulais te quitter car je ne veux pas être en couple en même temps que l'université mais après tout ça et tous ce que j'ai ressenti je crois que j'en crèverais de te quitter je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ou peut être que comme toi je l'ai toujours été car je t'ai fuis pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, la raison est peut-être celle-ci! Je n'en suis pas encore sure mais j'espère qu'on restera longtemps ensembles car je me sens tellement bien avec toi!

-Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Katniss, vit l'instant présent et fait-moi confiance on y arrivera et je suis sure que on sera heureux!

-Et si on te soigné un peu?

-J'ai de bien meilleur projet, mes blessures peuvent encore attendre un peu non?

Et sur ce on s'embrassa à nouveau et on reparti pour le second round qui était bien au-delà du premier!

 **6 ans plus tard ...**

-Allo Madge?

-Katniss je suis heureuse de t'entendre alors cette lune de miel?

-Ecoute rien à dire Peeta dort encore, impossible de le réveiller alors je me suis dit que j'allais te donner de nos nouvelles.

-Et ?

-Tout est super! Un décor de rêve le paradis et Peeta assure pour que je sois la plus heureuse !

-Comme toujours Kat! Je t'envie tellement, tu es une brillante avocate, tu as une super maison et un mari parfait!

-Tu as oublié un détail !

-Ah oui?

-J'ai une amie en or!

-Madge?

-Oui je suis là!

-Tu pleure?!

-Non t'en fais pas tout va bien je suis juste heureuse pour toi!pour vous...

-Oui et je te dois beaucoup c'est grâce à toi tu m'as toujours poussé dans les bras de mon futur mari alors que je ne faisais que le repoussé.

-Vous deux c'était une évidence, c'est ton âme soeur Katniss je l'ai toujours su!

-Oui tu as cru en nous et je t'en remercie !

-Et à part ça comment vont les autres?

-Oh super Finnick et Annie vont avoir un petit mec!

-Ah c'est un petit gars finalement?!

-Oui Finnick est aux anges !

-Et toi et Gale?

-Egal à nous même je t'aime moi non plus mais je suis heureuse je l'aime comme çà!

Soudain je sens Peeta m'enlacer et m'embrasser dans le cou

-Je dois te laisser, on se voit bientôt!

-A très vite je t'adore!

\- Moi aussi prends soin de toi!

-Bye les tourtereaux!

-Hum Peeta t'abuse j'étais occupé là!

-Si tu veux je peux retourner sous la couette !

-Et si tu veux je peux t'y accompagner!

-Avec plaisir Mme Mellark...

Je me tourne pour lui faire face.

-Je t'aime tellement, merci de m'avoir soutenue toutes ces années malgré ma résistance .

-Tu rigole merci à toi de m'avoir fait confiance et d'être rester avec moi !

-Tu te souviens lors de notre première fois tu m'as demander de te laisser t'aimer et je t'ai supplier de le faire, je suis heureuse que tu aies respecté ta parole...

-Si on en vient aux confidences tu te souviens quand nous étions au lycée tu as reçu un papier en classe? On ne sortais pas encore ensembles.

-Oui effectivement mais je n'ai jamais sus qui s'était!

-C'était moi... je ne t'ai rien dis j'avais peur de ta réaction mais j'avais besoin que tu le saches car après ce rêve c'était impossible de ne pas penser à toi, te voir me rendais dingue!

-Tu rigoles, ce jour-là j'avais moi aussi rêver de toi enfin je veux dire la veille!

Il captura mes lèvres et je me cramponnai à lui, l'entourai de mes bras et de mes jambes, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.  
Le monde entier se réduisait à lui... à son corps sur le mien... à sa voix rauque qui me murmurait à l'oreille :

-J'aime que tu me désires autant... Je ne supporterais pas que ce soit à sens unique.  
\- Je suis avec toi, chuchotai-je avant de l'embrasser avec fièvre. "Toujours."

-Je peux te faire une dernière confidence?!

-Oh que oui j'aime vos confidences Mme Mellark!

-Dans moins de 7 mois tu seras papa d'un petit Mellark...

Peeta perdit l'équilibre et se redressa rapidement.

-Quoi! Tu rigoles ? Mon dieu je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre.

Il m'attrapa et m'embrassa avidement, quand on n'eut plus d'air il recula puis se pencha à mon oreille pour me susurrer.

-Je t'aime Katniss plus que tout au monde, et je suis tellement fière d'être ton mari...

-Je t'aime aussi, merci d'avoir insisté pour "nous", je te dois tout et je sais que notre enfant aura le meilleur des pères tout comme j'ai le meilleur des maris.

-Toujours...

-Toujours!

.

FIN

.

Je suis désolé d'écourter cette fiction je n'avais vraiment plus d'idée j'espère que elle vous aura plus, bientôt la prochaine sera publié si le temps me le permet :)

Un grand merci à ma Beta Marie !


	15. Chapter 14

ARF je suis désolé pour cette longue absence , j'ai repris le sport avec intensité j'habite la côte d'azur et un boudin sur la plage ca le fait pas trop lol :) et j'ai également repris mes études donc pas évidents d'écrire et réviser en même temps mon concours est en novembre et je peux pas me permettre de le raté !

D'ailleurs ce chapitre sera le dernier je finalise cette histoire car j'ai une idée pour une autre fic qui parlera de Katniss et Peeta (oui je les adores...) qui me semble bien mieux et plus mature que celle ci .

J'espère que la fin vou plaira quand même l'inspiration a été dure très dure!

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 13

Dès le départ de Peeta, je reprends mes esprits, et merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est ce qui m'a pris?! Et je passe pour qui moi devant tous ces gens? Finnick, ensuite Peeta… Voilà ce qu'ils vont penser de moi, que je ne suis qu'une fille facile ! Et c'est loin d'être le cas je ne veux pas attirer les commérages sur moi, dans moins de 4 mois je serais loin d'ici alors autant arrêter tout tous de suite!

Mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir car je ressens vraiment quelques choses de fort pour Peeta, quelques choses que je n'arrive pas à contrôler!

-Katniss?!

Mon amie Madge se tiens toujours à mes côté, étant dans mes pensée je l'avais oublié.

-Ça va? Tu as l'air soucieuse ?

-A vrai dire pas vraiment !

-Comment ça? Il y'a deux minute tu étais super bien !

-Je ne sais pas Madge, je ne veux pas d'une relation avec Peeta.

Tu comprends je m'en vais dans peu de temps et cette histoire ne sera que du passé dans quelques mois et je ne veux pas souffrir ou même encore plus le faire souffrir lui car je tiens à lui, enfin je crois...

-Oh Katniss arrête de te soucier du futur! Soucie toi de l'instant présent, profite ce mec il est super et comme tu le dis si bien tu ne peux pas le faire souffrir et le quitter maintenant le fera souffrir tu peux me croire!

\- Au contraire!

\- Soit plus claire je ne comprends pas?

-Bah oui, au contraire si je le quitte maintenant il souffrira moins pour mon départ à l'université! On se connait à peine Madge !On a encore rien partagé ensembles et de plus je ne veux pas non je ne peux pas avoir de copains durant mes études supérieures et toi même tu le sais!

-Non je ne sais pas Katniss je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive tu as tous pour être heureuse avec Peeta, je suis sûre que ce mec est plus qu'une quelconque aventure, je le sens vous deux c'est imprévisible et je l'ai toujours vu il n'y a que toi qui ferme les yeux sur ce qui se passe entre vous!

-S'il te plait laisse une chance à l'évolution de ton couple avec Peeta et si tu le laisse maintenant tu lui brisera le coeur Katniss.

-Okay! Faisons ça attendons et laissons faire le présent, mais ne viens pas te reprocher de me ramasser à la petite cuillère quand se sera trop dure de le laisser au moment venu!

-Si tu le dis, moi je sais que tout ca se finira très bien! Tu es bien trop pessimiste Katniss ca pourrait bien causer ta perte!

-Non car j'ai la chance de t'avoir !

Je prends mon amie dans les bras et la remercie car sans elle j'aurai surement quitté Peeta.

Nous sortons du gymnase et les garçons sont déjà à l'extérieur, Peeta est en retrait des autres, qu'est-ce que je dois faire : me joindre au groupe ou aller le retrouver?!

-Vas-y! Rejoins le après tout c'est ton petit copain ...

Madge me pousse à aller vers lui et c'est quand il relève la tête de son téléphone et me sourit que je ne résiste pas et m'avance directement vers lui.

-Tu as…

Mais il me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il m'attire à lui et me plaque contre son torse. J'émets un léger cri surprise par son geste, et cela le fait rire. J'essaye alors de le repousser car je n'aime pas qu'il se foute de moi, mais il me retient dans ces bras, s'approche dangereusement de mon oreille et me chuchote:

-Cette fois ci je te laisserai pas me quitter si facilement Everdeen!

Et il se penche sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse tout d'abord tendrement mais cette fois c'est moi qui prend l'audace de passer mes mains autour de sa nuque et l'attirer plus près de moi et notre baiser devient rapidement plus fougueux, je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et l'a lui caresse , ce qui lui permet de passer sa langue à travers mes lèvres et nous nous embrassons durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée d'interrompre notre échange étant à bout de souffle.

Je recule légèrement et plonge mon regard dans le sien, et à cet instant je me dis que mon amie Madge à raison il a l'air aussi heureux que je le suis actuellement. Il replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux tomber sur mon visage et la replace puis sa main trace les traits de mon visage, et s'arrête sur ma joue je penche alors ma tête dessus , pour lui faire comprendre que ses caresses ne me gène pas du tout.

-Hey les tourtereaux vous connaissez l'existence d'une chambres? Car perso ça me dérange pas de vous mater mais les gosses qui sont là-bas risque d'être un peu choqués !

Et merde Gale n'a pas tort j'avais complétement fait abstraction de toutes les personnes qui était atours de nous. Je m'éloigne de Peeta mais lui attrape la main et enlace mes doigts au siens car je ne veux pas perdre le contact avec lui, je me sens tellement à l'aise à ces côté.

Il regarde nos mains et me souris.

-Si on retournait auprès des autres? Je m'étais éloigné pour qu'on puisse se retrouver un peu seuls mais on va en faire jaser plus d'un si on ne retourne pas avec eux et n'ai pas envie de faire parler de nous, cela ne regarde que nous deux ce qui se passe entre toi et moi.

Je resserre mes doigts au siens et exerce une légère pression, car ce qui vient de me dire me touche, finalement je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Alors c'est officiel vous deux? Car franchement vous nous preniez pour des truites ou quoi?!

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire Gale!

-Oh Katniss me prend pas pour un con, ça fait un moment que vous vous tournez autour tous les deux!

Peeta ressent que je commence à perdre patience .

-Gale à ce que je sache je me suis jamais mêlée de tes histoires alors fous nous la paix mais je peux répondre à ta première question oui Katniss et moi sommes bien ensembles, alors dorénavant tu gardes tes remarques pour toi et tu lui fou la paix mec. Okay ?!

-Ouch doucement mec je ne voulais pas te froisser, t'inquiète je foutrais la paix à ta princesse toi-même tu sais tu es mon pote et les gonzesses de mes potes deviennent mes amies aussi alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire!

Il s'approche de moi et me fou un petit coup de poing dans le bras!

-En tout cas Everdeen je crois que je préfère t'avoir en amie qu'en ennemie.

-En tous cas Everdeen je crois que je préfère t'avoir en amie plutôt qu' en ennemie.

Au même moment Finnick se rapproche de nous, j'avais oublier la présence de mon meilleure ami, qu'est ce qu'il en pense j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas , surtout qu'il pardonnera à Peeta car ils sont amis depuis l'école élémentaire.

-Vous auriez pu au moins avoir la correction d'être sincère au moins une fois! Surtout toi tu Katniss tu me déçois je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie mais tu ne fais que me manipulé et me mentir depuis le début c'est pas toi tout à l'heure avant l'entrainement qui me disais le contraire sur Mellark et maintenant tu roucoules dans ces bras?! Franchement vous n'êtes qu'un couple en cartons à mes yeux mais rendez moi un service et oublier moi les gars carje ne souhaite pas être spectateurs de deux traitres!

-Merde Finnick, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher, on est potes depuis toujours!

-Non Gale tu vois je n'appelle pas ça un pote, mis plutôt un hypocrite ! N'est-ce pas Mellark?

Peeta me lâche la main, j'essaye de le rattraper mais trop tard il se rapproche de Finnick, et lui jette un coup de poing dans la figure. Finnick passe sa main sur son nez qui se met à saigner et se jette sur Peeta pour l'assigner de coup, je cours sur eux et m'interpose entre eux mais Finnick me repousse violement sur le côté, je supplie Gale et Madge des yeux pour qu'ils me viennent en aide.

Gale empoigne Finnick par les bras et le recul, je me précipite sur Peeta et le prend dans mes bras.

-Je t'en supplie arrête, tu ne peux pas faire ça c'est ton meilleur ami et le miens aussi!

-Non il est jaloux, car tu m'as choisi moi et pas lui!

-Oui justement je t'ai choisi toi alors s'il te plait écoute moi et calme toi, regarde-moi!

Et je lui attrape le visage et le force à me regarder, il plonge ces yeux dans les miens et je le vois se calmé et il finit par me sourire.

-Je suis désolée.

Il m'attire contre lui et je me laisse faire.

-Je suis désolé Katniss je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

-Raccompagne moi à la maison s'il te plait, il faut que je te soigne tu n'es pas beau à voir!

-C'est vrai ce mensonge Mlle Everdeen?

-A moitié vrai!

En nous éloignant je me tourne et supplie Madge du regard de s'occuper de Finnick elle doit me comprendre car elle acquiesce de la tête. Le trajet en voiture se fait en silence, nous arrivons devant chez moi je sors de la voiture et attend que Peeta en fasse de même mais il reste assis et n'éteint pas le contact.

-Tu viens?

-J'ai besoin de savoir, de quoi Finnick parler ? Tu lui as dit quoi sur moi? Sur nous?

Je ne veux pas lui dire mais je ne veux pas non plus lui mentir je remonte dans la voiture.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et que je ne ressentais rien pour toi car je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

-Le perdre?! Tu te fou de moi tu n'as jamais assumé tous ce qu'il se passé entre nous car tu avais peur de perdre FinnicK? C'est pour lui que tu m'as toujours rejeté Kat?

-Non! Enfin oui! Mais j'ai eu tort!

-Tu as eu tort?! Bordel mais tu as joué avec moi et avec lui !

-Tu es fou, non je n'ai pas joué avec vous deux je ne suis pas comme ça!

-Ah ouais? Et à quel moment tu t'es aperçu que tu n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui ?

-Je sais pas, je me suis trompé je pensais l'aimer mais ce n'est pas comme toi c'est différent oui je l'aime mais comme un ami!

-Et moi?

-Je sais pas c'est trop tout c'est aller trop vite entre nous, il y'a encore une semaine je te haïssais et là nous sortons ensembles, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à notre relation , je sais que j'ai de l'attirance pour toi ma...

-Mais moi c'est tout! Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'attirance pour toi?!

-Tu sais quoi ne te fatigue pas! je rentre je te laisse réfléchir sur nous deux car je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies vraiment envie d'être avec moi Kat!

-Non !

Je lui hurle dessus, je me mets à pleurer, je suis triste, je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois

\- Non je veux être avec toi, j'ai besoin de toi je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec toi, j'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne, te voir sourire, et quand tu m'embrasse j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peux m'atteindre!

Je me mets à nue sur mes sentiments il voulait savoir et bah il sait sauf que moi je me sens nulle vraiment faible, je sors de la voiture s'en est trop pour moi

Je cours vers ma maison sans lâcher un regard vers sa voiture, je rentre dans ma maison en claquant la porte et monte directement dans ma chambre, j'entends ma mère m'appeler mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir, je ne veux voir personne je veux être seule je suis tellement mal!

Mais je crois bien qu ma mère se fiche de savoir ce que je pense ou non car elle insiste et tappe plusieurs fois à ma porte.

-Non MAMAN je ne veux pas parler je suis crevée, plus tard!

Mais elle ne bouge pas et continue à frapper alors je me lève et lui ouvre et retourne dans mon lit sans même un regard.

\- Pardonne-moi!

Cette voix n'est pas celle de ma mère, je lève la tête de mon oreiller et contemple Peeta qui est appuyé contre l'entrée de ma porte.

Je ne veux pas entendre ces excuses j'ai juste besoin de le sentir contre moi j'en ai marre qu'on se dispute et qu'on se quitte je suis tellement malheureuse à ces moment-là, je me lève et cours vers lui pour plonger dans ces bras. Je me colle contre lui et il entoure ces bras autour de moi, je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux, il remonte ces mains de ma taille et me caresse les bras , ce qui m'arrache plusieurs frissons.

Je ferme ma porte à clef et le pousse vers mon lit, il essaye de parler mais je l'en empêche, je plaque ma lèvres sur les siennes, je l'entends gémir à travers nos baisers.

Je me redresse et retire mon haut et me penche à nouveau sur lui.

Son corps est brûlant et dur contre le mien, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur, et la chaleur de son souffle sur mes lèvres, j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps à chaque bouffée, je peux voir le désir brûler dans ses yeux, l'éclat de milliers de brasiers qui font rage, menaçant de nous consumer tous les deux. 

-Katniss tu es sure? On peut attendre tu sais!

-Non j'en ai besoin j'ai besoin de te montrer tous ce que je ressens pour toi , il n'y a que toi qui compte et j'ai besoin de te le prouver.

-Katniss...

Je le fais taire à nouveau par un baiser brulant et lui incite à retirer son chandail.

Ce qu'il fait, je caresse les lignes de son torse et je vois que cela lui procure beaucoup de bien car je ne sens plus que ça sous moi !

-Si toi tu peux attendre lui ne peux pas!

Je le vois rougir alors je le rassure en lui abaissant son short et en le caressant à travers son boxer.

-Cela ne me déplait pas Mr Mellark bien au contraire.

-Je vois ça!

Sa main se crispa dans mes cheveux. Je m'emparai à nouveau de sa bouche et le gratifiai d'un baiser. Un baiser passionné, éperdu, comme s'il devait partir d'une seconde à l'autre et que je n'avais pas le temps de me rassasier de lui.  
Mais j'avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus je passai ma main sous ses fesses et tira sur son boxer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de le retirer, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, pendant ce temps je fini moi aussi par me déshabiller.

On se regarda un long moment, je voulais graver chaque seconde dans ma tête, c'était ma première fois et c'était avec mon premier amour, à vrai dire avec le seul que je n'ai jamais eu .

Il attrapa mes hanches et me fit basculer de façon à se retrouver sur moi, puis il empoigna un de mes seins et le caressa, je fermais les yeux, toutes ses sensations étaient tellement forte .

J'essayais de passer mes mains pour le caresser et quand je réussis enfin à parvenir à son sexe je le prit dans mes mains et me mit à le caresser de haut en bas, et celui ci gonfla autour de mes doigts.

Soudain je senti sa main s'éloigner plus bas et il se mit à me caresser là ou personne sauf lui ne l'avait fait auparavant, car il n'y avait que lui, cette haine que j'avais pour lui n'en n'était pas j'essayais juste de fuir ce qui m'avait toujours fait peur jusque-là! "l'amour"...

Chaque nerfs de mon cerveau étaient sensibilisés, se préparant à son contact. Chaque partie de mon corps se mettaient à chauffer d'impatience quand je sentis enfin son intimité rejoindre la mienne, mais il s'immobilisa au-dessus de moi.

-Tu es sûre?!

-Sûre comme jamais je ne l'ai été, et je penchais mes hanches contre lui pour le lui faire comprendre.

-Merde!

-Quoi?

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ?!

-Pas besoin je prends la pilule ma mère m'a forcé quand elle a appris que tu avais couché à la maison!

-Ouf cool je n'avais rien sur moi et je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te résister une nouvelle fois!

-Alors ne le fais pas.

A ce moment il entra délicatement en moi, j'étais réjouis de me dire que finalement ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça, mais quand il sorti et entra une nouvelle fois je sentis une énorme brulure et je sorti une grimace malgré moi

-Tu veux que j'arrête?

-Non surtout pas.

Et il sorti et entra à nouveau mais je voyais bien qu'il se retenait alors je poussais mon corps vers lui et je l'entendis gémir à travers nos baisers, la douleur partie rapidement et ce que j'avais ressenti la nuit dernière réapparut de nouveau avec soulagement.

-Hum Peeta continue, plus vite.

Il s'exécuta et buta en moi de plus en plus rapidement, au bout d'une quinzaine de minute je n'arrivais plus à retenir mon plaisir.

-Katniss j'en peux plus je suis sur le point de venir...

-Moi aussi, continue juste encore un peu.

Il fit un dernier coup de reins plus profond que les autres ce qui m'arracha un long très long orgasme. Je collais ma bouche contre l'épaule de Peeta et crachais des injures à travers mon orgasme. Il s'interrompit pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains, puis plongea profondément la langue dans ma bouche.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer.  
-Je t'en supplie fais le , soufflai-je, nouant les doigts sur sa nuque. Ne cesse jamais de m'aimer.

Et sur ces mots il suivit rapidement comme moi auparavant, il essaya de retenir son orgasme en m'embrassant mais celui-ci était tellement profond que je suis sûre que ma mère nous avait entendu, j'aurais le droit à un sermon et Peeta aussi j'en suis sure!

-Après plusieurs minutes il releva la tête vers mi en prenant appui sur ses coudes, puis me caressa le visage.

-Je m'attendais pas à être pardonner de cette façon je veux bien qu'on se dispute tous les jours si notre réconciliation se passe toujours comme ça !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-J'aime t'entendre rire Everdeen!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je vais continuer à te haïr!

-Hais moi autant que je t'aime ce n'est pas un problème tant que tu restes auprès de moi.

-Tu m'aime? Tu m'as pourtant dis le contraire dans ton sms!

-Tu m'avais mis en rage! Je t'ai toujours aimé depuis tout petit ça n'as toujours été que toi j'attendais juste le bon moment pour te l'avouer tu me détestais tellement!

-Je pense que je déteste le fait d'aimer quelqu'un à vrai dire!

-En tous cas je sais pas ce que tu en as pensé mais pour une première c'était juste trop bon, qu'est-ce que seront nos ébats demain ou dans 1 semaine, 1 mois, ou 1 an...

-1 an ?!

-Quoi même 10 ans si tu veux...

-On en est pas là, il y'a nos études et tu sais pour moi c'est très important ! Minute tu as dis que j'étais ta première fois ?

-Oui il ne pouvait pas en être j n'ai toujours été attiré que par toi j'ai eu des aventures mais rien de semblable à la notre et je voulais que ce soit toi et personne d''autre car sincèrement je t'aime tellement Katniss que j'aimerais aussi que tu sois ma dernière.

\- On n'est pas dans une pièce de théâtre Peeta qui vivra verra ca se trouve dans 1 an tu seras avec une jolie blonde aux yeux bleu à forte poitrine!

-Tu me conviens parfaitement Katniss pas besoin d'une jolie blonde tu es bien plus qu'une jolie blonde et ta poitrine est parfaite à mes yeux.

-Tu veux que je sois sincère avec toi Peeta! Il y'a encore 2 heures je voulais te quitter car je ne veux pas être en couple en même temps que l'université mais après tout ça et tous ce que j'ai ressenti je crois que j'en crèverais de te quitter je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ou peut être que comme toi je l'ai toujours été car je t'ai fuis pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, la raison est peut-être celle-ci! Je n'en suis pas encore sure mais j'espère qu'on restera longtemps ensembles car je me sens tellement bien avec toi!

-Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Katniss, vit l'instant présent et fait-moi confiance on y arrivera et je suis sure que on sera heureux!

-Et si on te soigné un peu?

-J'ai de bien meilleur projet, mes blessures peuvent encore attendre un peu non?

Et sur ce on s'embrassa à nouveau et on reparti pour le second round qui était bien au-delà du premier!

 **6 ans plus tard ...**

-Allo Madge?

-Katniss je suis heureuse de t'entendre alors cette lune de miel?

-Ecoute rien à dire Peeta dort encore, impossible de le réveiller alors je me suis dit que j'allais te donner de nos nouvelles.

-Et ?

-Tout est super! Un décor de rêve le paradis et Peeta assure pour que je sois la plus heureuse !

-Comme toujours Kat! Je t'envie tellement, tu es une brillante avocate, tu as une super maison et un mari parfait!

-Tu as oublié un détail !

-Ah oui?

-J'ai une amie en or!

-Madge?

-Oui je suis là!

-Tu pleure?!

-Non t'en fais pas tout va bien je suis juste heureuse pour toi!pour vous...

-Oui et je te dois beaucoup c'est grâce à toi tu m'as toujours poussé dans les bras de mon futur mari alors que je ne faisais que le repoussé.

-Vous deux c'était une évidence, c'est ton âme soeur Katniss je l'ai toujours su!

-Oui tu as cru en nous et je t'en remercie !

-Et à part ça comment vont les autres?

-Oh super Finnick et Annie vont avoir un petit mec!

-Ah c'est un petit gars finalement?!

-Oui Finnick est aux anges !

-Et toi et Gale?

-Egal à nous même je t'aime moi non plus mais je suis heureuse je l'aime comme çà!

Soudain je sens Peeta m'enlacer et m'embrasser dans le cou

-Je dois te laisser, on se voit bientôt!

-A très vite je t'adore!

\- Moi aussi prends soin de toi!

-Bye les tourtereaux!

-Hum Peeta t'abuse j'étais occupé là!

-Si tu veux je peux retourner sous la couette !

-Et si tu veux je peux t'y accompagner!

-Avec plaisir Mme Mellark...

Je me tourne pour lui faire face.

-Je t'aime tellement, merci de m'avoir soutenue toutes ces années malgré ma résistance .

-Tu rigole merci à toi de m'avoir fait confiance et d'être rester avec moi !

-Tu te souviens lors de notre première fois tu m'as demander de te laisser t'aimer et je t'ai supplier de le faire, je suis heureuse que tu aies respecté ta parole...

-Si on en vient aux confidences tu te souviens quand nous étions au lycée tu as reçu un papier en classe? On ne sortais pas encore ensembles.

-Oui effectivement mais je n'ai jamais sus qui s'était!

-C'était moi... je ne t'ai rien dis j'avais peur de ta réaction mais j'avais besoin que tu le saches car après ce rêve c'était impossible de ne pas penser à toi, te voir me rendais dingue!

-Tu rigoles, ce jour-là j'avais moi aussi rêver de toi enfin je veux dire la veille!

Il captura mes lèvres et je me cramponnai à lui, l'entourai de mes bras et de mes jambes, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.  
Le monde entier se réduisait à lui... à son corps sur le mien... à sa voix rauque qui me murmurait à l'oreille :

-J'aime que tu me désires autant... Je ne supporterais pas que ce soit à sens unique.  
\- Je suis avec toi, chuchotai-je avant de l'embrasser avec fièvre. "Toujours."

-Je peux te faire une dernière confidence?!

-Oh que oui j'aime vos confidences Mme Mellark!

-Dans moins de 7 mois tu seras papa d'un petit Mellark...

Peeta perdit l'équilibre et se redressa rapidement.

-Quoi! Tu rigoles ? Mon dieu je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre.

Il m'attrapa et m'embrassa avidement, quand on n'eut plus d'air il recula puis se pencha à mon oreille pour me susurrer.

-Je t'aime Katniss plus que tout au monde, et je suis tellement fière d'être ton mari...

-Je t'aime aussi, merci d'avoir insisté pour "nous", je te dois tout et je sais que notre enfant aura le meilleur des pères tout comme j'ai le meilleur des maris.

-Toujours...

-Toujours!

.

FIN

.

Je suis désolé d'écourter cette fiction je n'avais vraiment plus d'idée j'espère que elle vous aura plus, bientôt la prochaine sera publié si le temps me le permet :)

Un grand merci à ma Beta Marie !


End file.
